Si mentir était un crime, on serait déjà tous en prison
by Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos
Summary: Cinq ans après le FFI, la Troisième Guerre mondiale éclate. Goenji, Kido, Otonashi, Someoka et Fudo se retrouvent bloqués en Italie, ennemis du Japon. Un an plus tard, iels décident de partir pour la Suisse. Pourtant la route est semée d'embuches et la mort à chaque coins de rue. Survivront-iels à ce voyage Rome-Berne ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! Je suis assez intimidé à l'idée de poster cette fic, mais bon j'en ai un peu envie aussi.

En tout cas il s'agit d'une fic se passant quelques année après de FFI. Donc ça se passe dans l'univers d'Inazuma Eleven, mais vous verrez c'est assez différent. Aussi, en raison du contexte de l'histoire, je crois avoir rendu mes personnages assez OOC, le tout par inadvertance bien sûr.

Elle montrera des **relations homosexuelles**, notamment du yaoi/slash, pour ce qui est de lemon je ne sais pas s'il y en aura (ptet bien que oui, ptet bien que non? m'enfin si ça arrive j'vous préviendrais), mais** violence verbale, physique ou psychologique** sont au rendez-vous, donc si vous êtes sensible ça ou que c'est pas vos délires bah vous faites pas de mal, hein.

Le couple principal est** kdfd** (Kido et Fudo/ Jude et Caleb), mais ils ne seront pas les seuls à s'amuser.

Oh et tout les noms sont ceux japonais sauf pour Paolo et Demonio à qui je n'ai pu en changer et puis entre italien et italien…

Bien évidement Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas, ceci est une fanfiction ouloulou difficile de se faire de l'argent là dessus.

Au niveau du rythme j'en ai aucun, je posterais le chapitre un quand j'aurai fini d'en écrire le sixième, vouala vouala. (Pour garder un semblant d'avance vous savez)

Enfin. Je ne m'attend pas à être énormément lu mais s'il vous plait, recevoir des reviews est essentiel pour un.e auteur.e alors même si c'est difficile, s'il vous plait essayez. Même pour rien dire. Pas forcément à tous les chapitres. Enfin, si vous ne le faîtes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Moi, même je ne réussis pas à reviewer tout ce que je lis. Je veux obliger personne, juste prenez conscience de l'énorme pouvoir que vous avez sur les auteurs que vous lisez.

Enfin bref euh voila, bonne lecture ! (Salazar, mon intro est plus longue que mon prologue ! Vous inquiétez pas les chapitres seront un peu plus consistants !)

* * *

_Si mentir était un crime, on serait déjà tous en prison._

* * *

xxx

Prologue

Le bar, les gens, la lumières. Tout tournait autour de lui. Les bruits étaient déformés. Il se demandait si c'était lui ou le sol se soulevait. Il reconnu vaguement le logo des toilettes sur une porte. Il était bourré. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se maudit pour ça. Il savait. Depuis longtemps. C'était dangereux. Il était encore en Italie. Il n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs. C'était dangereux. Mais tellement bon.

Soudain le sol s'était soulevé jusqu'à sa joue, ou était-ce l'inverse ? Il y eut une voix se détachant de la musique. Elle parlait. Et puis ce truc gênant sur sa joue, l'autre, celle qui n'était pas contre le sol. Il se rendit compte que c'était une chaussure. D'abord le sol puis les pieds, pourquoi ce qui était bas était si haut ? La voix se fit plus forte. Mais elle était toujours incompréhensible. Soudain la chaussure partie et le sol tomba. Jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne le touche même plus. C'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Après tout. C'était pas grand un japonais. Et lui, même pour un japonais il était pas grand. Alors au milieu de ces européens. Il était riquiqui. Ridicule. Il reçut des gouttes sur le visage. Il pleuvait. Mais il était à l'intérieur. La voix monta d'un cran. Il eut presque l'impression de la comprendre. Mais non. Il eut une sensation bizarre à la tempe droite. Ça picotait. Il remarque un visage. Juste devant le sien. Italien. Il souriait. Mais Fudo savait que ça n'était pas pour le draguer. Les sourires, il connaissait. Soudain, il eut la respiration coupée. Et le sol s'était à nouveau soulevé. Et il vit pleins de pieds. Des pieds chaussés. Qui se dirigeait vers lui. Et puis la douleur vint, peu à peu. Il crut entendre des rires. Et des insultes aussi. Mais il savait. Depuis longtemps. Il était en Italie. C'était dangereux.

Mais tellement bon.

xxx

« Il n'y a pas de hasard. Il n'y a que des rendez-vous. »

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

Oulouou j'ai enfin terminé d'écrire le chapitre 6 !

M'enfin, je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fic au nom beaucoup trop long !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Sinon, il me semble que je ne l'avait pas précisé dans le précédent chapitre mais en fonction du point de vue sur lequel j'écrierais je vais utiliser une écriture inclusive. Les personnages ne l'utilise pas tous car iels évoluent différemment et ne sont pas confronté au mêmes choses donc voila, ne soyez pas surpris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

xxx

Chapitre 1

Elle l'a trouvé. Sur le sol sale d'une quelconque impasse oubliée. Elle y est habituée. Il est tout abîmé. Elle y est habitué. Il dort encore. Elle tape dans son ballon. Encore et encore. Elle ne se lasse jamais. Aujourd'hui plus encore. Elle se dit que Fudo a raison. Se bourrer la gueule puis se faire tabasser, ça doit aider à oublié. Si elle n'avait pas peur de se faire violer sûrement qu'elle viendrait avec lui. Ça puait ici. Un mélange de pisse, de poubelle et de shit. Et puis Fudo, son vomi et son sang. Elle voulait dégueuler. Elle frappa plus fort dans son ballon. Elle voulait oublier mais elle ne pouvait pas. Et Fudo qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Il ne savait pas, lui. Mais même quand il saurait. Il ne les connaissait pas tant que ça, lui. Le mur en face d'elle craqua. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait le casser. Peut-être avec sa super technique. Elle sourit et tira un peu plus fort encore. Fudo bougea. Elle envoya le ballon dans le ventre. Il cria. Plus de surprise que de douleur.

« Debout, grosse merde. »

Toussant. Les bras enserrant son ventre. Fudo releva son visage défiguré. Et en la reconnaissant il sourit.

« Hey, Rushe »

La jeune fille lui tendit la main. Il se releva difficilement. Mais toujours ce sourire au coin des lèvres. Rushe adorait se sourire. C'était ce qui faisait qu'elle admirait Fudo. Même si ça n'était qu'un pauvre type tout cabossé qui se détestait lui-même.

Elle récupéra son ballon. Il y avait la signature de Fudo dessus. Mais pas que la sienne.

Elle sortit vivement de l'impasse.

« Dépêche-toi. »

Fudo ne savait pas encore.

Quand il fut sortit lui aussi elle le regarda dans les yeux. Avec fureur.

« On rentre, t'as raté des trucs. Et après on se fait du un v un jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus sur mes jambes. »

Il garda son sourire en coin et s'appuya sur elle.

Iels rentrèrent.

L'appartement était comme toujours. Dans un désordre sans pareil. Une odeur de brûlé sortait de la cuisine. Éclipsant même celle de tabac froid. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Un petit salon encombré. Une table basse. Divers cendriers. Un canapé essoufflé. Des vêtement sales. Une télé à peine plus grande que l'écran de leurs ordinateurs. Des pilles de livres des plus variés. Des objets en tout genres. Et puis deux lettres. Et Paolo.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Son regard était toujours vide. Fixé sur une pille de livre qui manquait de s'écrouler. Assis. Par terre, entre le canapé et la table basse.

Fudo s'affala sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Paolo. Puis à Rushe. Il finit par faire comme de rien. Vérifiant que ses blessures n'étaient pas trop grave. Attendant qu'un des deux commence à lui expliquer. Mais Rushe fixait Paolo avec intensité. Et Paolo faisait de même avec le vide. Il commença à désinfecter l'éraflure qu'il avait sur le bras gauche. Il avait dû se la faire quand on l'avait jeté dans l'impasse. Rushe s'avança jusqu'au canapé. Soit de deux pas.

« Tu n'iras pas. », assena-t-elle.

Paolo sursauta. Son regard s'alluma et il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente.

« Comment ? »

Mais elle ignora sa question.

« Explique-lui. »

Elle montra Fudo d'un mouvement de tête.

Paolo baissa la sienne. II chuchota.

« Je… Luca est mort, Hidetoshi à disparu et on m'envoie au front. »

Sa voix était terrifiée. Il était sur le point de pleurer.

Fudo lui avait les yeux écarquillé. Il n'était pas près à recevoir tout ça en pleine face. Il regarda Rushe. Luca était son cousin. Hidetoshi le meilleur ami de son cousin. C'était eux qui l'avait accompagné à son premier match de football. Quand elle avait enfin retrouvé la vue. Il y a six ans. Et maintenant.

La peur arriva comme une balle transperce le cœur. Non. Paolo ne pouvait pas partir. Pas mourir. Pas lui. Et le laisser seul. Avec Rushe. Avant qu'elle y soit envoyé, elle aussi. Et qu'elle meure. Et qu'il soit vraiment seul. Et qu'il finisse lui aussi par mourir. Dans ce pays qui n'était pas le sien. Par ces italiens qui lui reprochait d'être ici, en vie, dans leur pays. Par ces italiens qui lui avaient interdit de rentrer chez lui quand la guerre s'était déclarée. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Ça ferai bientôt un an.

Et sans Paolo. Sans Rushe. Il mourrait, c'était sur. Par les tabacs des italiens ou par sa propre initiative. Sans eux, il n'était plus rien. Sans Eux. Eux qui venaient de perdre deux de leurs propres Eux. La douleur, la peur. Elle battait si fort à ses oreilles.

« Pour Hidetoshi on ne sait pas encore s'il est mort ou fait prisonnier ou s'il a déserté mais… il est plus là. »

Le désespoir faisait trembler la voix de Paolo.

« Et… et moi… »

La voix se brisa.

Paolo renifla. Mais Fudo sut qu'il pleurait.

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas finir comme… comme ma mère. Je- J'ai vu son cadavre et je… Je ne veux pas. Je veux… Putain ! Je veux vivre moi ! »

Et Fudo entendit ses sanglots. Et il était sur le point de pleurer lui aussi. Et Rushe qui le regardait. Le regard dur. La mâchoire serrée.

« T'es sensé partir quand ? », dit-elle.

Paolo lui lança un regard hanté.

« Le vingt. Dans dix jours. »

« Tu n'iras pas. »

Rushe les scruta attentivement avant d'ajouter.

« On se casse. »

Elle sourit.

« En dix jours, on a le temps de faire nos bagages et de partir. »

« Où ? », s'exclama Paolo.

« La Suisse. »

La Suisse. Logique. Mais terrifiant.

Ils n'y avaient pas pensé, trop de risques, trop de morts, trop d'incertitudes.

Mais maintenant, Rushe avait proposé. Comme si par sa proposition, elle les avait libéré. Les chaînes entravant même l'idée de se rebeller oubliés.

Partir. Clandestinement. Pour la Suisse. Pour la Paix. Pour la Vie. Pour l'Espoir.

Absurde d'abord puis d'une logique sans faille.

Iels iraient. Peut-être iels mourraient, mais finalement ce que leur promettait leur avenir n'était pas différent. La mort reste la mort. Autant essayer de vivre que de s'y condamner.

Et même si rien que l'idée de traverser l'Italie entière dans la clandestinité la plus totale le terrifiait, Fudo acquiesça. Avec un sourire arrogant. Sûr. Faussement.

Paolo les regarda chacun leur tour avant de sourire. Lui aussi. Avec détermination. Espoir. Peur aussi, toujours.

Un objectif trouvé. La rage de vivre lui hurlant que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Et l'envie de cracher à la gueule du destin. Celui qui les condamnait à la mort.

Iels survivraient. Quoi qu'iels leurs en coûte. Eux tous.

« Dix jours ? Ouais ça peut se faire. »

xxx

« Dans une histoire pareille, il n'y a rien à faire, il n'y a qu'à foutre le camps. »

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,

J'espère que vous allez pas trop mal :)

Je vous présente le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Bonne lecture à toustes !

* * *

xxx

Chapitre 2

Haruna Otonashi ouvrit la boite aux lettres. Une pub. Une lettre de menace écrite avec des mots découpés dans les journaux. C'était presque mignon. Presque. La facture d'électricité. Une pub. Et une autre lettre de menace, imprimée cette fois. ''Envoyé depuis mon Iphone'', un mail imprimé. C'était un peu ridicule. Elle soupira et monta au quatrième étage de l'immeuble.

Il était vingt-et-une heure. La nuit était déjà tombée. Et une bonne odeur de curry lui parvenait. Elle sourit doucement. C'était Someoka qui faisait la cuisine. Ça la rendit presque joyeuse. Ryuugo était le meilleur cuisinier d'entre eux.

« Je suis rentrée, » fit-elle en refermant à clef derrière elle.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ça ne la dérangea pas.

Elle déposa ses clefs ainsi que le courrier sur la commode à chaussure. Elle retira sa veste et ses bottines. Enfila ses sandales et s'aventura vers la cuisine. Ryuugo était bien aux fourneaux. Son tablier ''Je suis un super papa'' et son air sérieux en accompagnement. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux commençaient à être un peu long. Ils lui faisaient presque une frange. Mais toujours roses et lisses.

« On mange dans deux minutes, tu peux dire aux garçons de mettre la table ? », fit-il sans même la regarder.

Haruna sourit. Très amusée. Et partit en quête des garçons.

Elle croisa Yuuto dans l'entrée. Il lisait les lettres de menaces qu'on avait mise dans leur boite aux lettres. Il releva la tête vers elle. Ses sourcils froncés. Et ses lunettes. Celles que Kageyama lui avait offert. Celles qui cachaient si bien ses émotions. Détestables.

Et même si il ne la mettait plus, Haruna savait que sa cape traînait quelque part. Tout aussi détestable.

« On mange. »

Yuuto ne répondit pas. Il lâcha les lettres et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sans un mot.

Haruna poursuivit sa quête. Shuuya. Elle le trouva dans la première des deux chambres. Les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Ses cheveux lachés. Meme pas brossés. Et ses cernes. Bien qu'ils en aient tous, celles de Shuuya était les plus voyantes. Voilettes et immences.

Par dessus son épaule, la jeune fille l'espionna discrètement. Des photos. Celles de Raimon. D'Inazuma Japan. De Yuuka. Mais surtout, de Mamoru. Elle se sentit triste. Autant pour elle-même que pour Shuuya. Celui-ci avait cet air mélancolique. Qui faisait partit intégrante de lui maintenant. Elle s'avança. Il fallait le faire revenir. Ou il finirait par se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Dans ses fantasmes. Rêves et illusions.

« Shuuya, on mange. », fit-elle, doucement.

Celui-ci releva la tête vers elle, lui sourit et éteignit son ordinateur portable. Il le referma et tapota un petit rythme dessus. Avant de le poser sur le lit. Alors, tous deux purent se rendre dans la salle à manger. Yuuto avait déjà mit la table. Ils s'assirent. Ryuugo les servit et ils commencèrent à manger.

« Bien ta journée ? », demanda le cuisinier.

« Beaucoup de travail et mon supérieur qui m'a fait réécrire mon article sans les -a mais pour une fois le café était pas trop mauvais. », répondit-elle.

Haruna était la seule à avoir trouvé un travail. Alors à elle seule, elle subvenait aux besoins d'eux quatre. Elle travaillait en temps que journaliste dans la rubrique divers du journal hebdomadaire _Le Quotidien du Petit Fasciste _et se faisait harceler par ces collègues. Mais elle tenait le coup. Elle se devait de tenir le coup. Ou ce serai leur mort à tous. Alors elle positivait. Et ne laissait pas voir combien c'était psychologiquement épuisant. Elle ne leur cachait pas ses emmerdes mais leur racontait comme s'il s'agissait d'anecdotes ennuyeuses.

« Mais rien ne vaut tes bons p'tits plats ! »

Ryuugo sourit.

« Évidement ! »

Il paraissait presque réellement fier de lui.

Mais ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Comme toujours. Faire semblant d'aller bien. Comme si se confier était un délit. Comme si ils étaient sur le point de s'effondrer, tout au fond du trou. Là où il est impossible de remonter. Ils étaient sur le point de s'effondrer. Alors ils faisaient semblant que ce n'était pas le cas. Et parfois, ainsi, ils s'oubliaient.

« Paolo m'a appelé. »

C'était la voix de Yuuto. Rauque. Par son manque d'utilisation. Ça faisait presque trois mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé.

« Il va venir demain soir. Le match Ukraine-Finlande. Il a une proposition. »

Ce fut tout. Il ne dit rien d'autre. Se replongeant dans son mutisme.

La mascarade était déréglée. Brisée. Ils finirent le repas en silence.

Attendant le lendemain. Pour peut-être la reprendre.

xxx

« Du matin au soir, j'essaie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre en prenant le risque de me nier moi-même. »

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo ! Je poste parce que je suis frustrer pour vous x)

Bonne lecture les loulous !

* * *

xxx

Chapitre 3

Fudo ricana en lea suivant. Ça faisait bien vingt minutes qu'iels marchaient dans les rues les plus dépeuplés de Rome. Lea gosse était tellement stressé. C'était amusant a voir. Iels finirent par arriver dans gymnase abandonné. Surpeuplé de gamins des rues. Celleux qui sortait pour ne plus entendre leurs parents crier. Pleurer. Pour échapper à la guerre. À la mort et la souffrance. Après de longues minutes dans un silence relatif, il se retrouvait entouré de cris et de rires. Ça faisait du bien. Finalement, il était content d'avoir suivi lea gosse.

Bon, ael avait dix-huit ans maintenant.

Iels s'arrêtèrent dans ce qui devait être la pièce du gardien auparavant.

« C'est pour combien de personnes ? », demanda lea tout juste adulte.

« Trois ou sept. »

Ael haussa les sourcils. L'air de demander comment ael faisait pour travailler à partir de ça.

« Moi, Paolo Bianchi et Rushe Moretti pour l'instant et peut-être Ryuugo Someoka, Shuuya Goenji, Haruna Otonashi et Yuuto Kido. Bien sûr tu ne met pas nos vrais noms. »

Lea jeune adulte roula des yeux en rougissant d'indignation.

« C'est bon, je connais mon taf. »

« Donc c'est possible de les avoir avant le vingt ? »

Ael eut un geste négligé de la main droite. Puis, un sourire mauvais.

« Bien sûr, mais ça va vous coûter une blinde. »

Intérieurement, Fudo grinça des dents.

« Eh ! Et le prix d'ami ? On se connaît, non ? »

Levé de sourcil droit. Additionné à la moue dédaigneuse.

Le plus vieux soupira.

« Combien ? »

« Mille cinq cent pour chaque carte d'identité et sept cent pour chaque permis de conduire. »

« Quoi ?! »

Okay, iels n'avaient clairement pas assez. Et puis lea gosse lui mentait. C'était évident. Ça puait le mensonge. Ellui avec son sourire de gredin. Il plissa les yeux.

« Mais je peux vous les avoirs gratuits. »

Voix amusée. Ça sentait le chou moisi tout ça.

« Si vous m'emmenez avec vous, je vous les fais gratuits. », fit-ael avec arrogance.

Okay. C'était mignon. Ael se faisait passer pour un baron des faux-papiers pour partir avec eux.

« J'accepte. »

Un sourire de gosse apparu. Trop mignon.

« J'te dis ce soir pour les quatre autres et soit près à partir dès que possible. On part au plus tôt. »

Ael hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Des étoiles dans les yeux. Iels échangèrent leurs adresses Tor qui leurs permettrait d'être sûr que les forces de l'ordre ne puissent pas les espionner. Bref. Dark web.

Iels se dirent au revoir.

En repassant par le gymnase, Fudo interpella une gosse.

« Dit moi, ael les fait à combien ces faux-papiers Demonio ? »

« Quinze balles », répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Il la relâcha et éclata de rire. Demonio Strada. Cet gosse était définitivement trop mignon. Rien à voir avec le FFI.

xxx

Paolo toqua. Est-ce c'était bien le quatrième étage ? Ou s'était-il trompé ? Il se gratta la nuque.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit sur Someoka tout sourire. Il sourit aussi et montra ses bières.

Le japonais à la peau métissée rit.

« Tu sais comment me parler ! »

Il le laissa entrer. Paolo retira son manteau et ses chaussures. Pour suivre le japonais dans une des chambres. Où se trouvais la télé qui diffusait le match qui avait déjà commencé. Les trois autres étaient absorbés. Avachis sur le lit double. Leur dos calés par des coussins.

« Salut ! »,fit-il avant de s'installer entre Otonashi et Goenji.

Iels passèrent une demie-heure à commenter le match, à rire et à boire. Puis, Kido demanda.

« C'était quoi ta proposition ? »

Sa voix rauque surpris l'italien. Il remarqua que le stratège n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé. C'était bizarre. Inhabituel. Mais il ignora ses questions pour répondre à celle qui lui était posée.

« On part. »

Un silence accueillit sa réplique.

« On part pour la Suisse. Avant le vingt. »

Kido eut un tremblement. Otonashi fut stupéfaite. Someoka cria un ''Quoi ?!''. Goenji se mit soudainement à tapoter sa jambe.

« Et tu nous proposes de partir avec vous. »

Paolo se demanda si le stratège lui avait exposé sa conclusion ou s'il lui posait la question. Dans le doute, il hocha la tête. Le match était oublié.

« Oui, nous trois, vous quatre et Demonio. »

« Demonio… Attend, tu veux dire ? Celui de l'équipe Définitive ? », réalisa Kido.

« Lui-même. », sourit Paolo.

Le stratège eut un sourire amusé. Puis il se renfonça dans son coin. Se coupant de lui-même de la conversation. Mais Paolo su qu'il écoutait attentivement.

« Vous avez des plans, ce genre de choses ? », demanda Otonashi.

« N'insulte pas Fudo. Il serai incapable de partir sans plan prédéfini. », s'amusa l'italien. « Plus sérieusement on y travaille à fond depuis avant-hier. On a déjà tracé plusieurs itinéraires. On essaye de trouver où c'est le plus simple de passer, où les patrouilles sont moins élevés et où la population pourrait nous aider. Mais on a peu d'info fiables alors on fait avec. Demonio va nous fournir des faux-papiers et Rushe est en train de négocier une camionnette à un particulier. »

« Ça me semble faisable. », dit Goenji en regardant Someoka.

Celui-ci avait un grand sourire. Des étoiles dans les yeux. Et les joues rouges sous l'excitation.

« Un peu que c'est faisable ! Je suis partant ! Vous pouvez me compter comme équipier ! Vous êtes d'accord ? », cria-t-il.

Goenji sourit. Avec un style non négligeable. Il était partant.

« Oui, ça me semble raisonnable, autant qu'une fuite clandestine dans la moitié de l'Italie puisse être. Mais de toutes les façons, si on reste ici on va imploser. Je pense qu'on a de plus grandes chances de survie si on part. C'est paradoxal ! », philosopha la journaliste.

Kido hocha la tête.

Tous venaient. Iels préféraient se battre pour survivre. Plutôt que d'attendre que le gouvernement fasciste décide de les faire exécuter pour leur nationalité japonaise.

Tout à coup, Paolo se sentit rassuré. Iels ne seraient pas seuls. Et peut-être même qu'iels y arriveraient. Se réfugier en Suisse.

L'avenir lui parut radieux.

xxx

« Même si nous sommes mortels, nous sommes avant tout vivant. »

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fic au nom beaucoup trop long :)

Bon, j'ai un peu le seum puisqu'elle n'a pas l'air de plaire, m'enfin je l'écris pour moi aussi...

Enjoy !

xxx

Chapitre 4

Une camionnette. Un peu cabossée. Blanche. Avec un trait jaune contenant l'inscription ''Posteitaliane'' en bleu. Trois places à l'avant. C'était elle. Elle qui les accompagnerai dans leur voyage. Fuite.

Elle les attendait. Dans le parking de l'immeuble. Fudo, Paolo, Rushe et Demonio était à l'intérieur. Ils les attendaient. Pour partir. Partir.

Fudo sortit de la porte de devant. Cela faisait longtemps que Goenji ne l'avait pas vu. Que personne ne l'avait vu. Juste son coloc' et la gamine. Ils savaient qu'il était encore à Rome lui aussi. Il n'était pas partit alors même que… Qu'ils… Ils avaient été lâches. Et pire même. C'était plus qu'étonnant que Fudo les accepte pour ce périple. Goenji ne regrettait lui-même pas spécialement. Mais il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche du stratège. Puis, il s'en était bien sortit finalement. De loin il avait l'air bien.

Quand il fut plus près, Goenji sentit Kido se tendre.

Fudo avait changé. Il était plus grand. Sa crête avait disparue et ses cheveux lui arrivaient presque aux épaules. En une sorte de carré déstructuré. Son nez était un peu tordu. Mais surtout. Il était blessé. Joue droite enflée. Lèvre fendue. Bosse violette sur le front. Et il boitait légèrement.

Il arriva à leur niveau. Ils s'observèrent. Longtemps.

Son regard était froid. Un peu méprisant. Alors qu'il les observait chacun leur tour. S'attardant sur Kido. Il y avait une tension palpable. Ils savaient tous ce qui avait été fait.

Mais Fudo passa l'éponge. D'un sourire en coin.

« Bon, vous venez ou on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée ? »

Et il retourna à la camionnette. Et ils le suivirent. Les portes arrières du véhicule s'ouvrirent. La tête de Paolo en sortit. Il leur fit un grand sourire chaleureux.

« Goenji, Otonashi, Kido vous venez dans le coffre avec moi et Demonio. Someoka, tu vas à l'avant avec Fudo et Rushe. Ça vous va ? »

Tous obtempérèrent. Shuuya pris le sac que lui tendait Ryuugo et suivit les frère et sœur. Le coffre de la camionnette était déjà bien encombré mais ils trouvèrent tant bien que mal de la place. Ils finirent avachis sur leurs affaires. La camionnette démarra. Il faisait sombre. Bianchi alluma une lampe, enfin une ampoule, accroché au plafond.

« Hum, ouais, donc voilà vos papiers. », fit celui qui devait être Demonio.

C'était la première fois que Shuuya le voyait. La ressemblance avec Kido était moins frappante que le disait Sakuma. Un peu plus féminin. Des yeux gris. Un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Des dreads châtains jusqu'aux épaules, lâchées. Une peau plus bronzée. Plus grand aussi. Dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Et puis ce large sourire. Ils n'avaient rien à voir.

Shuuya prit sa nouvelle carte d'identité et son nouveau permis de conduire. Blaise Alino. Né le 8 mai à Florence. Sa nouvelle identité.

Il sourit en remerciement.

« Vous vous appelez comment vous ? », demanda Haruna.

« Blaise Alino. »

« Guiseppe De Filippi. », fit la voix rauque de Kido.

« Gaspare Culpi. », dit Paolo.

« Noa De Filippi. », répondit Demonio, puis à leur regards interrogateur, il ajouta en direction de Kido. « J'me suis dis que ça serai facile de nous faire passer pour de la même famille. »

« Et toi ? », demanda l'ancien joueur italien.

« Francesca Médicis », répondit la jeune femme.

« J'ai créé tous un historique sur chacun d'entre nous, lisez-le. Officiellement, on est des enfants excentrique de personnalités riches qui on décidé de faire un road-trip avant de partir s'engager au front. », annonça Demonio. « Someoka et Fudo sont dit d'origine coréenne, bien qu'ils auront des noms italiens, mais pour vous autres vos traits sont suffisamment typés européens pour passer pour des métisses sur une ou deux génération, voire vraiment européen pour Otonashi. Enfin voilà. »

xxx

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'iels étaient partis. Rome était déjà loin. Rushe frappa dans son ballon. Celui-ci rebondit sur le mur de la supérette. Iels s'étaient arrêtés sur une aire d'autoroute. Heureusement. Elle n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé. Coincé entre ce Someoka qui parlait trop fort et trop avec son cœur. Et Fudo qui conduisait. Faisant genre qu'il était concentré et qu'il ne pouvait contribuer à la discussion. Et qui la laissait seule à réagir aux dires du métisse. Heureusement, c'était elle qui prenait le volant après.

Elle réceptionna son ballon. Puis. Alors qu'elle allait frapper dedans, on lui subtilisa.

Tiens quand on pensait au loup.

« Fudo. », grogna-t-elle.

Celui-ci sourit.

« C'est Sante maintenant, Enzo Sante. », répondit-il. Arrogant.

Elle roula des yeux.

« Pourquoi tu viens m'ennuyer ? »

Il commença à jongler avec la balle.

« Je m'ennuie. »

« On se fait du un v un ? », proposa-t-elle.

« Tu pense pouvoir me la reprendre ? »

Toujours ce sourire en coin. Elle le copia.

« Évidement ! »

Elle aussi devenait arrogante.

Et aussitôt elle vint au contact de son adversaire. Droite. Gauche. Pirouette. Tout allait très vite. Elle ratait la balle de peu. Feinte. Gauche. Gauche. Elle était presque du même niveau. Plus que quelques mois d'entraînement. Gauche. Pivot. Droite. Tacle. Le style des Kageyama était très présent dans son jeu. Dans celui de Fudo aussi, mais moins. Paolo aussi avait été très influencé par le jeu du père de Kageyama. Plus que Fudo. Mais pas autant qu'elle. Droite. Pivot. Droite. Feinte. Pivot. Elle, elle avait regardé les vidéos en boucle. Elle, elle avait reproduit les mouvement en boucle. Encore et encore. Pivot. Gauche. Gauche. Pirouette. Feinte. Maintenant, ça faisait partie d'elle. C'était une fierté. Gauche et Là ! Elle l'avait.

« Pas mal. », fit Fudo.

Avant de repartir à la charge. Maintenant il n'était plus question d'attaquer mais de défendre. Esquive. Esquive. Coup d'épaule. Elle pouvait tenir.

« Rushe ! Akio ! »

La voix de Paolo la surprit. Il avait l'air stressé.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, crétin. », rétorqua Fudo.

Paolo sourit. Elle reprit son ballon dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« La gestapo. »

Par gestapo, Paolo entendait la Razzione, milice mise en place depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de Matteo Fiammingo, qui était à la tête du parti fasciste et maintenant de l'Italie entière. La Razzione était assez connue pour maintenir d'ordre par la force et la violence. Aussi plusieurs opposants au régime et déserteurs avait trouvé la mort lors de passages à tabacs. S'iels se faisaient prendre par la Razzione, iels étaient morts.

« Eh, bien, ça sera l'occasion de voir si le travail de Demonio à servit à quelque chose ! N'est-ce pas, Sante ? », elle devenait peut-être un peu trop suffisante.

Fudo lui renvoya un sourire en coin.

« Pour sûr, Viretto. »

xxx

Iels étaient effectivement là. Elleux et leur uniformes orange et blanc. Et le petit ''Razzione'' noir au niveau du torse accompagné d'un blason alliant une balance de la justice dorée et drapeau italien.

Iels allaient de voiture en voiture pour demander aux gens leurs papiers. Fudo ricana. Facile. Il voyait ça tout les jours. Ignorant tout le groupe, il se dirigea vers la milice.

"Heu, bonjour.", fit-il avec un faux air timide.

La Razzione se tourna vers lui. Voyant son physique typé asiatique iels se firent méfiants.

"Oui monsieur ?", répondit l'un deux en bombant le torse.

"Mes amis et moi on allait partir mais comme vous êtes ici on se demande s'il se passe quelque chose. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?"

Le regard du type s'adoucit un peu.

"Non, non, pas du tout. Un simple contrôle d'identité."

Fudo soupira, faussement soulagé.

"Ah,oui c'est vrai, Père dit qu'il y en a de plus en plus. Vous voulez ma carte ? Nous on est dans la vieille camionnette de poste, on fait un road-trip avant de partir au front. Père dit qu'il faut profiter un peu de la vie pour mieux se battre pour son pays. Connaître ce que l'on protège, vous comprenez ?"

L'officier se caressa la barbe en regardant la camionnette.

« Oui, je la veux bien, votre carte, s'il vous plaît. »

Ses collègues partait déjà. Fudo sortit sa fausse carte d'identité. Il la tendit au barbu.

« Vous êtes de la famille de Bon Sante ? », demanda-t-il étonné.

Fudo se gratta l'oreille.

« Heu oui, c'est mon père. »

L'homme lui sourit.

« C'est grâce à lui que notre pays se défend aussi bien. Vous savez j'ai une cousine, Alexia Germi, qui travaille dans l'entreprise de votre père, elle est dans l'assemblage à Savona, vous savez. Elle s'y plaît bien, la paye est bonne là-bas. Et puis finalement Savona est une ville plutôt tranquille, presque aucunes attaques de quelconque résistant depuis le début de la Guerre. Au poste, on a même parié du temps qu'elle tiendra. »

« Connaissant Père, ça n'arrivera pas. Savona est presque comme un QG à la Sante's Industry, aucun misérable rebelle n'oserait s'y attaquer. », répondit Fudo avec une arrogance timide.

Ils discutèrent presque trente minutes ainsi. Sous les yeux ébahis du groupe.

Au final, le Razionne, Pietro Germi de son p'tit nom, lui offrit un paquet de clopes et le laissait partir en souriant.

« Enfin bon allez-y je vous fait confiance, vos amis passent aussi. »

Fudo lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci officier Germi. »

Il se retourna et fit un signe de la main au groupe. Et iels furent de nouveau sur les routes. Ça avait été facile. Si tout continuaient comme ça, iels iraient où iels voudraient. Rushe devait penser pareil. Au vu de son sourire triomphant. Fudo se sentit bien.

xxx

« Je dois aller où je veux, même si c'est nul part. »

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

xxx

Chapitre 5

« Viberto ! On est arrivé à Viberto ! », s'écria Someoka depuis l'avant de la camionnette.

Otonashi et Demonio s'écrièrent de joie. Goenji sourit. Kido n'eut aucune réaction. Et le stress de Paolo doubla. Il respira profondément. Tout sauf une crise d'angoisse.

La tête de Someoka apparu au travers de la petite fenêtre séparant l'avant et l'arrière de la camionnette. Tout sourire.

« Strada ! T'as une adresse d'hôtel qui soit safe ? », demanda-t-il.

Le cœur de Paolo s'accéléra. Il y avait déjà un problème ? Demonio cilla d'incompréhension.

« Hein ? Pourquoi j'aurais une... »

Goenji le coupa.

« Ryuugo ! On a déjà un plan pour cette nuit. Laisse Moretti nous y emmener. »

Un ''écoute Goenji !'' agacé se fit entendre. La voix de Rushe.

Le cœur de Paolo se calma un peu. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Juste Someoka qui n'avait pas lu le plan. Tout allait bien.

Someoka grogna et se rassit à sa place. Tout allait bien.

Otonashi reprit son explication sur le journalisme sportif à Demonio. Tout allait bien.

Goenji écoutait attentivement les explications d'Otonashi. Tout allait bien.

Demonio n'avait toujours pas osé dire aux autres qu'il fallait lea genrer au neutre. Tout allait bien.

Kido n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Tout allait bien.

Paolo se pinça fort l'avant bras gauche. Sourit. Et écouta Otonashi. Tout allait bien.

Pourvu que tout aille bien.

xxx

Otonashi fixait Demonio, Rushe et Fudo qui négociaient avec le personnel de l'hôtel. C'était une de ces grandes chaînes d'hôtels à bas prix disséminés un peu partout en Italie. Les chambres étaient minuscules et les services risibles. Confort minimal pour prix minimal. Mais il semblait que le trio réussirait à payer encore moins cher. Otonashi se demanda comment cela pouvait être possible.

Paolo s'approcha d'elle.

« Ça ira avec Fudo ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda Paolo. Il savait. Elle se sentit gêné. Pourtant Fudo n'était pas du genre à se confier. Paolo avait dût l'apprendre autrement. Peut-être par Kido. C'était à ce moment là qu'il a arrêté de parler. Kido. Fudo. Et eux. Elle.

Elle soupira. Paolo avait l'air proche de Fudo maintenant. Rushe aussi. Elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible. Fudo et les autres, n'était-ce pas voué à l'échec ?

« Fudo à l'air de nous avoir pardonné... »

Paolo fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne devrait pas. »

C'était froid. Sec. Purement désapprobateur.

Même si Paolo les avait invité à fuir avec eux il ne pardonnait pas. A moins qu'il ne juge pas pour lui mais pour Fudo. Il ne montrait pas de méchanceté envers eux. Le Paolo de ses souvenirs ne voyait jamais que le bon côté des choses. De ce qu'elle voyait il semblait aujourd'hui que ce soit moins le cas. Pourtant il restait gentil et chaleureux. Comme si l'horreur de ce nouveau monde ne l'atteignait pas. Ou peu, trop peu.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas excusé. »

Le même ton, encore.

Mais il avait raison. Ils avaient juste enterré leurs problèmes. En espérant ne jamais avoir à les déterrer. Et elle ne voulait pas les déterrer. Pas maintenant. Jamais peut-être.

Fudo, Rushe et Demonio revenaient vers eux. Un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. Ils avaient réussis.

Haruna regarda Paolo. Paolo la regardait déjà.

« Non, on ne s'est pas excusé. »

Paolo eut l'air encore plus froid.

Mais il se reprit vite. Le trio de négociants étaient arrivé à leur niveau. Il leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Alors ? »

« Vingt-cinq balles au total. », répondit Rushe avec arrogance.

Otonashi haussa si haut ses sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange. Ryuugo, Shuuya et Yuuto s'approchèrent. Fudo prit la parole.

« Du coup on a deux chambres de quatre, au premier étage. Il n'y a que des lits doubles. Faites des groupes. »

Il ne les regardait pas. Pas même un regard à Yuuto. C'était perturbant. Est-ce que Fudo les avait vraiment pardonnés ? Elle pensa qu'à la manière des autres, Fudo aussi devait avoir évolué.

La question des groupe était complexe, elle aussi. Par simplicité ils pourraient laisser Fudo, Paolo, Rushe et Demonio ensemble, mais ils ne le ferais pas. Car sinon, chacun resterai dans son petit monde et ils ne communiqueraient pas. Les deux groupes resteraient tel quel. Ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais. Et puis, Haruna avait bien envie d'apprendre à connaître Demonio et Rushe. Tout le problème était de ne pas laisser Fudo et son frère ensemble. Elle s'insulta intérieurement. La même réaction. Encore. C'était instinctif. Qu'elle était stupide. Il ne lui faudrait pas seulement se rendre compte de sa connerie mais aussi la combattre. Pourtant, il lui arrivait encore de se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eut tord. Elle éloigna ses pensées.

« J'aimerai bien être avec Demonio, pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. », dit-elle.

« Moi aussi ! », approuva Ryuugo. « Je ne t'ai jamais parlé avant ! »

Ledit Demonio rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et jeta un regard implorant à Fudo. Voyant que celui-ci l'ignorait, il passa à Rushe. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Donc chambre 47, il y a Otonashi, Ryuugo, Demonio et moi, et chambre 45 Goenji, Kido, Paolo et Fudo. Ça vous va ? »

Haruna ignora l'angoisse qui l'a prit au ventre quand on la mit devant le fait que son frère et Fudo dormiraient dans la même chambre. C'était idiot.

Elle dit au revoir à l'autre groupe et suivit Rushe.

Ryuugo s'approcha d'elle.

« Kido et Fudo. »,dit-il. « Ils sont dans la même chambre. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu penses que... »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Je ne sais pas. »

xxx

Chambre 47. Quatre individus était assis sur un lit. Iels dînaient. Si un sandwich pouvait être appelé un repas. La chambre était minuscule. Deux lit doubles collés aux murs et à peine l'espace pour se déplacer entre eux. Aucun autre mobilier. Ni aucune décoration. Des murs jaunes et des draps blancs. Les conversations s'écoulaient tranquillement.

Mais au contraire des deux autres, Rushe voyait. Elle voyait que Demonio allait mal. Ael était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Et elle savait pourquoi ! Du moins en partie. En fait elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Elle connaissait Demonio depuis près de six ans. Et lea considérait comme un.e ami.e depuis presque trois ans. Alors depuis ce temps, cette situation, elle l'avait vécue déjà un millier de fois. Et malgré les disputes, les réconciliations et les explications Rushe ne comprenait pas. Paolo disait qu'elle avait du mal à se mettre à la place des autres et que Demonio était dans une position complexe en plus d'avoir une confiance en soi facilement ébranlable. Il devait avoir raison. Elle ne comprenait pas le complexe de la situation ni qu'il soit possible de ne pas avoir confiance en soi.

Elle fixa Demonio. Sentant sa colère monter. C'était simple pourtant ! Ael leur disait et eux iels arrêtaient ! Et s'iels le faisaient pas, Fudo, Paolo et elle les abandonnerait allègrement.

M'enfin, de toute façon iels avaient l'air plutôt ouvert d'esprits. Someoka leur avaient dis qu'avant que la Guerre ne se déclare il était en couple avec Shiro Fubuki de l'équipe Canadienne, et qui venait d'Inazuma Japan. Comme Someoka, Goenji, Kido et Fudo.

Et même si l'homosexualité était différente de la non-binarité, Demonio connaissait bien Fudo et si Fudo savait que les quatre japonais étaient transphobes il n'aurait pas accepté de partir avec eux. Fudo était pointu là dessus. Et Rushe savait que même pour Kido il n'aurait pas mit Demonio dans une situation où son identité serai remise en question. Il suffisait donc que Demonio le dise. Ael était stupide.

Elle lança un regard noir à Demonio avant de mordre avec hargne dans son sandwich.

Demonio l'aperçue et baissa les yeux honteuxse. Puis ael sourit à Otonashi qui lui demandait si ael aimait aussi le film « Us ».

Ils finirent par discuter film d'horreur et Rushe se renfrogna encore plus, elle avait en horreur lesdits films.

Et Shining par-ci et Massacre à la tronçonneuse par-la et puis bla bla bla Anthony Hopkins et ensuite bli blo blu Annabelle et encore tralala Lloyd Kaufman… Enfin de tout ça, elle ne connaissait rien.

Et elle s'ennuyait. Et elle voyait que Demonio respirait trop fort. Et elle était en colère. Et les deux autres qui ne voyaient rien. Et elle qui voulait les frapper. Et elle était en colère. Et qu'elle voulait leur dire mais qu'elle avait promis à Demonio ET Paolo de ne refaire ça. Et qu'elle était encore plus en colère.

Un papier passa sous la porte de la chambre. Elle était la seule à l'avoir vu. Elle fut curieuse. Et elle voulait arrêter d'être en colère. Elle se leva, surprenant les trois autres, descendit du lit et ramassa le papier. C'était une brochure. Elle resta étonné en lisant de quoi. Tant que Someoka lui demanda à haute voix ce que c'était. Rushe se retourna et avec un air désabusé lui tendit.

« C'est de la propagande pour l'armée... », dit-elle.

C'était pas la première fois qu'elle en voyait. L'entièreté de leur quotidien en était composé. Que ce soit sur internet, dans les transports, au travail, ou dans les discours politiques, la Guerre était toujours là. On leur disait de donner leur argent ou leurs vivres pour la Guerre et les soldats. On leur disait de s'engager puis au bout d'un certain temps selon des critères obscures on obligeaient certain d'aller au front. On reconvertissait les usines de jouet ou de cafetières en usine d'armement.

Encore et encore.

Mais Rushe n'avait jamais vu de propagande papier ni distribué de cette façon.

Otonashi puis Demonio se penchèrent sur le prospectus.

Une photo du dirigeant du pays, Matteo Fiammingo. Il était brun aux yeux brun, portait la moustache et souriait. En-dessous était écrit « Pour l'honneur de l'Italie, pour l'essor de l'Union, pour la gloire des italiens, ENGAGEZ-VOUS ! » et plus bas encore une image de soldats en rang bien aligné. Le dépliant était constitué d'une feuille pliée en trois où chaque ''pages'' prenait une couleur du drapeau italien, listant diverses raisons de s'engager ainsi que de détester l'ennemi.

Il n'était même pas beau ni un tant soit peu subtil comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Hôtel miteux égal propagande miteuse, se dit Rushe avec sarcasme.

« Putain ! Il nous laisserons jamais tranquille avec leur foutu effort de guerre ! », s'énerva Someoka en froissant la brochure.

Rushe vit Demonio sursauter à la voix du métisse tandis qu'Otonashi arrachait le prospectus de ses mains. Elle s'adossa au mur et le lit avec attention.

Someoka sauta sur le lit vide et y fit les cent pas.

« Vous y croyez vous ? Ces facho qui essaient de nous convaincre de mourir en nous pondant de la propagande faite sur paint ! Ils nous méprisent tellement ! Ces salauds ! »

Demonio ricana.

« J'avoue, ils ont fait aucun effort. Il est archi moche leur truc. Ça ne peut donner envie à personne. Ils ont plus de personnel marketing ou quoi ? »

« Ils ont dû tous mourir en s'engageant ! », ajouta Rushe un sourire à la Fudo sur les lèvres.

« Bien fait pour eux ! », s'écria Someoka. « Hâte que Mr. Matteo s'engage un peu lui aussi ! »

Rushe ria et Demonio la suivit.

En lea regardant, Rushe se dit que mépriser ce gouvernement était une bonne manière de se détendre et d'oublier leurs problèmes. Vint ensuite la réflexion que ça ne les réglaient pas, ignorer les choses ne faisait que repousser l'échéance. Elle espéra que ça n'empirerai pas la situation mais même son espoir lui paraissait faux.

Au final, iels ne faisaient que se cacher et rien ne changeait. Pire, iels étaient lâches.

xxx

Shuuya dormit mal cette nuit là. Réveil sur réveil. Il lui semblait que Morphée n'avait de cesse de le laisser entrer dans son humble demeure pour le foutre à la porte la minute suivante.

Il fini par arrêter d'essayer et fixa son camarade de sommeil. Kido. Qui n'avait visiblement aucun problème avec le marchant de sable et dormait comme un bien heureux. Avec ses lunettes.

Il eut un sourire triste. Avant Kido avait réussit surpasser cette sorte de peur qu'il avait de montrer ses yeux au monde.

Ce lien avec Kageyama. Mais les lunettes était revenu comme ses mots étaient partis. Il était comme un mort vivant depuis. Ils l'étaient tous, des mort-vivants, mais chez Kido c'était bien plus frappant.

Il ne paraissait pas faible ni désespéré comme le pouvait l'être Shuuya ou Ryuuga parfois.

Non.

Kido paraissait encore puissant et fier. Mais il n'était plus qu'un mur de glace.

Impossible à aider.

Shuuya savait que c'était de leur faute si Kido s'était refermer ainsi. Même s'il se plaisait à croire, les soirs de désespoir, que même sans eux la Guerre s'en serai occupé.

Mais non. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme.

Et la faute leur incombait. A eux et à Fudo, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Sans Fudo rien de tout cela ne serai arrivé. Et il ne pouvait être vraiment repentant. Car toujours il lui semblait que cela revenait à Fudo.

Fudo.

Cet enfoiré de Fudo.

Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de colère envers lui ? Il savait que ça n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Alors pourquoi ?

Mais la fureur était toujours là. Au creux de son estomac. Et avec la fureur s'invitait la détresse.

Son index se mit à taper un rythme, toujours le même, contre la couette, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience.

Ce devait être la faute de Fudo. Il leur avait prit Kido. Il était un voyou. Il avait visiblement des ennemis. La faute de Fudo. Pas la sienne. Ou au moins la faute de Fudo plus que lui. Lui qui était apprécié de presque tout le monde. Lui, fils de médecin. Lui, grand-frère. Lui, avait tant sacrifié pour les autres. Lui, qui était prêt à sacrifié encore plus. Il voulait tellement regretter mais c'était trop… Ça ne pouvait être de sa faute ! Fudo. Kido. Il… C'était… Ne NON !

Froissement de draps, ressors du lit qui grince.

Shuuya prit une grande inspiration, ne se souvenant pas avoir retenu sa respiration. Il étouffa son envie de vomir et se tourna vers le lit Bianchi-Fudo. L'italien était visiblement réveillé et le regardait d'un air indescriptible.

« Salut. », fit Shuuya pour se donner contenance.

Bianchi lui sourit vaguement et posa son regard sur Fudo. Il le fixait avec douceur, le blond se dit qu'il devait avoir ce genre de regards pour Yuuka. Il posa alors son regard sur le brun. Il avait l'air si faible ainsi, dormant sans défense recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps pleins d'hématomes. Pourquoi était-il blessé ? Shuuya ne poserait pas la question. Pourquoi lui ne se sentait pas coupable envers Fudo ? Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.

Paolo se leva, il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se raviser et de se tourner vers lui. L'italien se mordit la lèvre et regarda l'heure sur son portable. Puis il revint vers Fudo et lui secoua l'épaule doucement. Le japonais se réveilla automatiquement.

« Il est plus de cinq heure », murmura Paolo en guise d'excuse.

Fudo grogna mais sortit du lit comme par réflexe. Il regarda les deux réveillés avec un air somnolant.

« 'vais me doucher », dit-il, puis il sortit en prenant une serviette au passage.

Bianchi suivi son exemple non sans adresser un dernier mot à Shuuya.

« Tu devrais aussi réveiller Kido, même si vous vous êtes laver hier. Faut qu'on parte vite. »

Le blond hocha la tête et quand la porte fut refermé, il s'attela à Kido des bras de Morphée. Le tout en se demandant si Paolo n'avait pas réveillé Fudo afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul et sans défense dans la même pièce que lui. Il espéra que ses nausées partirait.

xxx

« Je ne suis plus que la somme de ma peur. »

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

xxx

Chapitre 6

Ils faisaient du bruit. Le petit-déjeuner était compris dans le prix. Alors, ils étaient là. Huit fugueurs qui risquaient là peine de mort s'ils se faisaient prendre.

Kido versa du jus d'orange dans son verre. Il regardait ses coéquipiers, faute d'autre terme, évoluer. Chaque interaction était intéressante. Du moins, il essayait de les mettre toutes au même niveau. Tout comme il essayait de ne pas revenir trop souvent sur Fudo. Il ne voulait pas se faire repéré. Et puis, s'il ne faisait que regarder Fudo il mourrait de jalousie.

Alors il s'intéressait aux regards lourd que lançais Rushe à Demonio. Il observait Paolo qui discutait avec Someoka et Goenji. Il se moqua intérieurement du regard inquiet que lui lançait sa sœur.

Puis il croisa les yeux de Fudo. Et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche avant de détourner les yeux pour lancer une réplique à Rushe. Et Kido ferma les siens.

« J'pense faut qu'on achète de la bouffe, pour les prochains jours. »

C'était Goenji qui venait de dire ça.

« Ouais, surtout qu'à partir de maintenant on va sortir des grandes routes et passer par des petits villages. Avant Viberto ça servait à rien puisque même les petites routes de campagne sont énormément surveillés mais à partir de maintenant on va pouvoir faire ça. Donc vaut mieux qu'on prenne plus de bouffe. », approuva Paolo.

« Et puis un pauvre sandwich, c'est pas suffisant ! Je crevais la dalle hier soir ! », ajouta Demonio en ricanant.

Quelques autres approuvèrent.

« T'façon avec tout l'argent qu'on a on peut se faire plaiz' ! », ajouta Someoka tout sourire.

« En fait, non. On a pas tant que ça, alors mieux vaut prendre des trucs nourrissant et pas chers. », répliqua froidement Rushe.

Il y eut un légers blanc. Par habitude, ce fut Haruna qui le combla.

« On a qu'à faire deux équipe. Une pour la camionnette, je vous rappelle qu'on l'a garée super loin. Et une seconde pour la nourriture. »

« Et on irait comment au supermarché ? J'en ai pas vu dans le coin moi ! », demanda Someoka.

« En bus. », répondit Goenji montrant l'arrêt en face le l'hôtel au travers de la baie vitrée.

Kido se leva pour chercher du beurre et du pain. Il les laissa discuter des groupes. Ça l'intéressait mais il n'avait envie de parler. Comme d'habitude.

Il sourit à l'employée qui fixait ses lunettes avec étonnement.

Les lunettes que Kageyama lui avait offert enfant. Il savait qu'elle lui donnait un air bizarre. Mais ils ne pourrait jamais s'en détacher. Jamais.

En retournant à table il se demanda si il arriverait à trouver un moment seul avec Fudo.

xxx

Haruna alluma la cigarette qu'elle venait de rouler. À côté d'elle, son frère commençait à rouler la sienne alors qu'assis à même le sol les deux blonds de la troupe, Shuuya et Moretti fumaient déjà la leur. Ils avaient garé la camionnette dans une ruelle adjacente au supermarché et y attendaient que les autres finissent leurs courses.

« J'aime pas le Marlboro », grinça Shuuya.

« Pourquoi t'as utilisé mon tabac ? Idiot. », rétorqua mollement l'italienne.

« Je sais plus où j'ai mis le mien. Dans tout ce merdier. », répondit le blond, désignant la camionnette d'un geste de la main.

Haruna regarda son frère assis au milieu des sacs et valises contenant tout leurs effets personnels. Un jour et c'était déjà un vrai foutoir.

« On va garder la camionnette tout le long ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il faut dire que même si Paolo leur avait communiqué le plan détaillé qu'il avait établi avec Moretti et Fudo, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de le lire. Elle se fit la remarque que ça n'était pas bien malin de sa part.

« Non, non bien sûr que non », répondit Moretti. « On va l'abandonner quand on sera vers Grosseto, une pote à Demonio nous a donné un contact, on aura un énorme camion de je sais plus quelle entreprise puis à Florence on changera encore on sait pas encore comment mais on sait que là-bas la rébellion est puissante donc on devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes puis on rechangera vers… »

La blonde s'était arrêtée, les fixant des yeux longuement. Les uns après les autres.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'avez lu le plan qu'on vous a envoyé, c'est ça ? », fit elle sèchement.

Haruna et Shuuya se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

« Euh nan », répondit timidement la femme aux cheveux bleu foncé.

La jeune fille visiblement énervée se leva et donna un coup de pied dans le mur avant de se retourner vers eux.

« Putain ! Vous vous rendez compte dans la situation dans laquelle vous êtes ? On est en danger de mort permanent ! C'est pas une colo, ici ! On est sensé s'entraider pour survivre ! Survivre ! Danger de mort ! Vous comprenez ce que je dis ! », cria-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et frappa un container du pied, le trouant.

« Pao' avait tord, vous êtes pas une aide ! Juste un putain de poids ! »

Elle shoota dans les poubelles. Encore et encore sans s'arrêter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un tas de détritus au sol.

Alors, elle prit de grandes respirations afin de se calmer. Puis, prestement elle revint à la camionnette. Ignorant Haruna et Shuuya qui, silencieux, la suivait du regard.

Moretti vola la clope de Yuuto qui fit un petit « Hé ! » d'étonnement. Elle prit deux taffes avant de rendre la fin à son propriétaire qui haussa les sourcils. Elle enjamba le stratège et chercha quelque chose dans un sac. Elle en sortit un cahier à feuilles détachable et un stylo puis elle se mit à écrire.

Il semblait qu'elle avait décidé de les ignorer.

Pourtant Haruna ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle écrivait ? Son âme d'inspectrice se devait d'en avoir la réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-elle.

« J'écris une lettre. », répondis froidement Rushe.

« À qui ? », ajouta Haruna intriguée.

Cependant, la blonde semblait moins encline à répondre à sa seconde question. Elle releva lentement la tête en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Ton cul. »

Elle replongea dans son cahier.

Haruna retint un soupir. Cela ne lui aurait apporté que des problèmes.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Shuuya qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Toi, tu t'es trouvée une nouvelle enquête », dit-il.

Haruna leva les yeux au ciel même si elle savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Elle alluma son téléphone et retrouva le descriptif de leur cavale envoyé par Paolo.

« Bon, lisons ce plan détaillé », dit-elle.

Et le blond lu par dessus son épaule.

xxx

Ils étaient revenu à la camionnette. Souriants. Chantant une chanson de kpop. Enfin c'était plus du yaourt qu'autre chose. Seuls les mots anglais étaient vraiment prononcés. Mais la mélodie était là. Ryuugo chantait de tout son coeur. Fudo faisait exprès de chanter faux. Paolo et Demonio fredonnaient instinctivement bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les paroles.

Someoka s'était surpris à connaître les même groupes que Fudo. Ça l'avait rendu heureux d'un coup. Ce point commun inattendu. Et puis chanter. Il adorait ça.

Ils portaient à bout de bras les énormes sacs de courses. Un chacun. Paolo n'avait cessé de dire qu'ils prenaient trop puis de changer d'avis. Alors Ryuugo ne savait pas vraiment s'ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Mais il avait ces chips goût vinaigre alors il était contant.

Et Fudo souriait. C'était à la fois bizarre et enthousiasment. Fudo restait un mystère pour lui. Et même s'il s'était passé ces choses et qu'il l'avait pas mal haï par le passé, maintenant il voulait bien faire copain copain. Il en avait un peu envie même.

Pourtant l'atmosphère joyeuse qui les entourait s'estompa quand ils firent face à celle pesante du groupe qui gardait la camionnette. Personne ne parlait, un silence de mort. Haruna était tendue, Shuuya aussi. L'italienne avait l'air énervée. Seul Kido était semblable à d'habitude. Clopant tranquillement à l'entrée du coffre.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être heureux de nous voir », ricana Fudo.

Il s'avança vers le coffre. Kido retira ses jambes pour le laisser passer. Le brun posa son sac de courses et s'assit sur un duvet quelconque.

Haruna se leva.

« Désolé, on s'est un peu engueulés... », souffla-t-elle.

Dans la camionnette Rushe lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Ho », fit Bianchi.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Bon bah je vais à l'avant. On part quand vous voulez. »

Il tendis son sac de course à Demiono puis se rendit à l'avant de la camionnette.

Sans un mot Haruna le suivit.

Shuuya aida Ryuuga et Demonio à rentrer les courses.

« Je vais à l'avant, vous êtes okay ? », demanda-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ryuuga échangea un sourire avec le blond. Puis celui-ci ferma la porte du coffre. Quelques secondes plus tard l'ampoule accroché au plafond fut allumée. Et quelques minutes plus tard le moteur ronronnaient. Ils partaient.

Se sentant irrémédiablement joyeux Ryuugo proposa aux autres de jouer à un jeu de cartes. Tous, même Rushe acceptèrent. Demonio proposa de jouer au Mao.

« C'est quoi ça ? », demanda celui aux cheveux roses.

Rushe s'exclama.

« Oh oui, j'me souviens ! On y avait joué à la soirée de Pol ! C'était horrible comme jeu, c'était trop cool ! Jouons au Mao ! »

L'italien eut un grand sourire.

« Tu te souviens de toutes les règles ? »

Elle fit une grimace.

« Humpf, non... »

Demonio eut un sourire un tantinet sadique. Il commença à distribuer les cartes.

« Mais dites-nous les règles ! », s'exclama Ryuugo.

« Qui n'a jamais joué ? », demanda Rushe.

Ryuugo, Kido et Fudo levèrent la main.

La blonde hocha la tête et pris ses cartes. Ryuugo était perdu. Pourquoi attendaient-ils pour expliquer les règles.

Demonio laissa un tas de cartes au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formés. Ryuugo supposa qu'il s'agissait de la pioche.

Puis l'italien aux dreds pris la parole.

« La seule règle pouvant être énoncé est celle-ci. »

Puis il posa un as de trèfle. Rushe à sa droite ne fit rien.

« Euh on va dans quel sens ? », demanda Fudo à sa gauche.

Demonio prit une carte dans la pioche et lui tendit.

« Pour avoir parlé. », ajouta-t-il.

Okay, interdiction de parler. Mais pourquoi Demonio le faisait alors ? Il était peut-être une sorte de maître du jeu.

Fudo avait les sourcils froncés quand il posa un deux de trèfle sur la carde de Demonio.

Mais celui-ci reprit la carte, ajouta une carte de la pioche et donna la tout à Fudo.

« Pour avoir joué alors que ça n'était pas ton tour. »

Et en plus l'italien souriait. Ce jeu allait l'énerver, pensa Ryuugo.

Puisque personne ne jouait il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à poser une carte au hasard. Il joua une reine de cœur.

Il vit Demonio sourire et il sut que ça n'était pas bon. L'italien lui rendit sa carte avec une de celles de la pioche. Le tout sans un mot.

Kido qui était à sa droite posa un six de trèfle.

Demonio ne dit rien. Ce devait être bon.

Fudo mit un six de pique.

Demonio donna une carte de la pioche.

« Pour ne pas avoir dit six de pique. »

Puis il posa un six de carreau.

Rushe posa à son tour posa un deux de carreau.

Ryuugo posa alors un huit de carreau.

Alors Demonio lui donna quatre cartes de la pioche.

« Pour ne pas avoir pris deux cartes. »

Ryuugo grogna.

Kido posa un sept de carreau.

Encore un fois Demonio lui donna une carte de la pioche.

« Pour ne pas avoir dit passez une bonne journée. »

Kido tressailli un peu. Lui qui ne parlait presque plus il allait être obligé de le faire.

« Passez une bonne journée. », murmura-t-il.

Fudo posa un roi de carreau.

Demonio lui donna une carte.

« Pour ne pas avoir dit merci. »

Fudo leva les yeux au ciel et grommela un merci à Kido.

Peu à peu des sourires apparurent sur tout les visages. Ryuugo ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler plus de cinq minutes perdit avec presque une vingtaine de cartes la première partie. C'est là que Demonio annonça que Rushe qui venait de finir ses cartes et donc de gagner pouvait ajouté une nouvelle règle de son choix. Ryuugo grogna. Déjà qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris toutes celles qu'il y avait.

Mais au fur et à mesure la voix de Kido était devenue moins rauque. Et Fudo aussi souriait. Ça le rendit heureux.

Ryuugo aimait que sont entourage aille bien.

Alors même s'il perdait à ce jeu débile, il ne se sentait pas réellement énervé.

Il avait même un sourire au coins des lèvres.

xxx

« Quoi ? Mamoru s'est engagé dans l'armée japonaise ? », s'exclama Paolo.

Goenji hocha la tête avec dépit.

« Mais genre c'est un espion de la résistance ? Il paraît qu'il y a un réseau mondial ! »

« Je pense pas. De tous les contacts que j'ai, qui sont à la fois au Japon et dans la résistance aucun n'a de nouvelles… Pourtant on avait des moyen de communication sûrs. », répondit le blond.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que vous vous êtes parlés ? »

« Mi-Août. Et il m'a juste dit qu'il s'engageait dans l'armé japonaise et que pour lui on était plus en couple depuis longtemps. », souffla Goenji.

« Putain… »

Paolo avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il entendait était vrai. On parlait de Mamoru ! Mamoru ne ferai jamais ça. Il était trop Peace and Love. Il aimait trop Goenji. Il détestait tant la guerre.

Il devait se passer quelque chose. C'est juste qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les clefs pour comprendre. Oui, ce devait être ça. Ils manquaient d'information.

Paolo tritura la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait dans les mains.

« T'façon ça sert a rien d'y penser maintenant. Ici on peut rien fait pour eux, pour Mamoru. », déclara Otonashi.

Elle avait un air mélancolique. Conduisant la camionnette une clope au bec. Soudain elle fronça les sourcils en fixant son rétroviseur.

« Putain. », murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Paolo en agrippant sa bouteille d'eau avec force.

« La Razionne, derrière nous. La voiture me fait des appels de fard. »

L'italien sentit le rythme de son cœur commencer à augmenter. Entre Otonashi et Goenji il ne pouvait pas voir derrière. Il regarda le blond ouvrir sa fenêtre et sortir sa tête de la camionnette.

« Je m'arrête ? », demanda la jeune femme.

Goenji rentra sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Autant voir ce qu'ils veulent. », dit-il avec une moue inquiète.

Otonashi hocha la tête avec nervosité et commença à ralentir.

Elle éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier présent sur le tableau de bord.

Quelques instants plus tard, une officière en uniforme orange et blanc arriva à leur niveau. Long cheveux brun. Nattés. Et un long nez. Bossu.

« Vous vous appelez ? », fit la femme d'une voix traînante.

« Feuh… Francesca Médicis, officière », bredouilla Otonashi.

« Vous avez vos papiers ? », demanda-t-elle.

Nerveusement, Otonashi se mit à chercher son faux permis. Elle le donna à l'officière. Les mains tremblantes.

La brune examina le permis un long moment. Plus elle prenait son temps, plus le stress montait. Le cœur de Paolo battait dans ses oreilles. Et Goenji qui tapotait un rythme avec ses doigts n'arrangeait pas les choses.

L'officière retourna à sa voiture. Emportant le permis d'Otonashi.

Paolo ferma les yeux pour essayer d'endiguer une crise d'angoisse.

« On fait quoi ? », demanda la femme aux cheveux bleu foncé.

« Si on fuit ils sauront qu'on est des fugitifs ! Si ça se trouve c'est rien là ! Mieux vaut attendre de voir ce qu'ils veulent… », raisonna Goenji.

Otonashi le fixa un moment puis elle soupira.

« J'le sens mal… », murmura Otonashi en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Paolo aussi le sentait mal. Et s'il se fiait aux tapotements de Goenji, il pouvait dire que lui aussi.

« Je pense qu'on devrait partir maintenant. », dit Paolo.

« Shuuya a raison, ils nous ont donné aucune raison de penser qu'on était prit. Si on part maintenant on prouve notre culpabilité et en plus ils auront notre plaque d'immatriculation. Et votre plan là, pour le camion, il est a plusieurs jours à pied. Et s'ils ont notre plaque, c'est mort, on atteindra jamais Grosseto en voiture. », expliqua Otonashi. « Donc on voit ce qu'ils veulent et si c'est pas bien on se casse. J'ai toujours le contact. »

Paolo acquiesça et se concentra sur le ronronnement du moteur pour se rassurer. Serrant le plus fort possible sa bouteille d'eau.

L'officière de la Razionne fini par revenir.

« Sortez de la camionnette. », dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? », répondit Otonashi avec le plus d'innocence possible.

La femme sortit un pistolet et cria.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usurpation d'identité, veuillez sortir de ce véhicule ! »

La terreur prit Paolo.

« Baissez-vous ! », cria Otonashi en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

Ils se baissèrent, la camionnette partie et une balle se planta dans le coffre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture de la Razionne démarrait.

Derrière, il entendait les cris de Someoka qui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Qu'une balle venait de blesser Fudo.

Paolo n'arriva plus à respirer.

xxx

« On est pas heureux : notre bonheur, c'est le silence du malheur. »

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

xxx

Chapitre 7

Haruna dérapa avec la camionnette. Pas le temps de faire les virages correctement. C'était la merde. La putain de grosse merde.

Ses yeux alternaient entre la route et le rétroviseur. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Il y avait environ cinquante mètres entre eux et la Razzione. Mais ils se faisaient rattraper. Lentement mais sûrement. Haruna se mordit la lèvre. C'est elle qui avait le volant. Elle ne pouvait se permettre la négativité. La vie de son frère était entre ses mains. Son frère et tout les autres. Elle se reconcentre.

« Hah… Hah… … »

C'est Paolo. Il respire de plus en plus fort. Haruna risque un œil vers lui.

L'italien est plié en deux. Le front sur le tableau de bord. Les yeux fermés. Les joues rouges. Les bras croisés. Les mains agrippés à ses épaules.

Aussitôt, l'image de Fubuki lui revient en tête. Quand il se débattait encore entre lui et Atsuya.

Un élan de compassion la traversa.

Tout en se reconcentrant sur la route elle posa une main entre les épaules de Paolo.

Elle vérifia la position de la voiture de la Razzione. Elle s'était encore un peu plus approché. Quarante-cinq mètres environ. La sirène caractéristique se faisait de plus en plus forte. Haruna vira à gauche. S'enfonçant dans la forêt.

« Ça va aller Paolo. T'inquiète on va les semer. », dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Elle fit des cercles dans le dos de l'italien qui respirait de manière irrégulière. Il tremblait si fort. Comme s'il avait des spasmes.

Quelle merde. Et les autres derrière qui devaient pas comprendre. Et cette putain de forêt où elle était obligée de ralentir pour ne pas se prendre un arbre.

« Shuuya ça va ? », demanda-t-elle en criant.

Elle regarda dans son rétro. Elle ne voyait plus la Razzione.

C'était pas gagné pour autant.

Un seul faut pas et ils étaient tous morts.

« Je… Ouais, ça va », répondit le blond d'une voix crispée.

« Okay ! Tu ve… », répondit Haruna avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Un embranchement. Dans les forêts beaucoup de routes étaient sans issues.

Droite ou gauche ? Sa main se crispa sur le pull de Paolo. Droite ou gauche ?

Elle entendait encore la sirène. Même si elle ne les voyait plus, la Razzione était encore là.

Le croisement approchait.

Merde !

Elle prit à gauche.

Serrant le pull de Paolo fort dans sa main.

Plus qu'à espérer.

Elle revint à ce quelle disait au blond.

« Ouais, donc Shuu, tu peux expliquer euh aux autres ce qu'il se… passe ? », fit-elle difficilement.

Son cerveau était en surchauffe. Trop d'information à analyser. À gérer. Elle murmura des mots apaisants à Paolo. Ses respiration étaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus irrégulières. Elle cru même entendre un reniflement mais elle n'était pas sûre et n'avait pas le temps de regarder Paolo.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien. On va s'en sortir. Écoute, on ne les entend presque plus. Ne t'inquiète pas », murmurait-elle.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

Haruna entendit Shuuya bouger. Elle devina qu'il se mettait à genoux sur son siège puis qu'il ouvrait la petite fenêtre les reliant au coffre.

Aussitôt il y eut beaucoup plus de bruit environnant.

« Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt... », fit la voix traînante de Fudo.

Haruna grogna, agacée. Accélérant un peu. Malgré le danger.

« Shuuya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! », fit la voix forte de Ryuugo.

L'entendre rassura Haruna et elle espéra entendre la voix de Yuuto. En vain, évidement. Elle le savait. Mais si seulement il pouvait juste dire un mot. Pour être sûre qu'il aille bien.

« Pourquoi on s'est prit des balles ? », demanda un peu sèchement Rushe.

Merde ! Elle avait oublié que l'officière leur avait tiré dessus. Et si l'un d'entre eux était blessé ! Merde, merde !

« Vous allez bien, vous avez pas été blessés ? », demanda précipitamment Shuuya.

La même peur leur tordait le ventre.

« Nan c'est bon, juste Fudo à failli y passer. », dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique puis elle ajouta avec un peu d'inquiétude. « Mais t'inquiète pas Paolo il va bien. Super. Aucun problème. Il est juste de mauvaise humeur. »

« Mais si je pouvais savoir pourquoi on a chercher à m'assassiner, ça serai sympa… », fit Fudo.

Haruna, Shuuya, Paolo, Ryuugo et Kido frissonnèrent. Un coup de poing dans le coeur.

« On-… on a été contrôlé et... la keuf nous a pris le permis de- d'Haruna puis… elle est partie et quand elle est revenue… elle nous a tiré dessus... », expliqua difficilement Shuuya.

Fudo. Mort. Haruna savait que le blond pensais à la même chose qu'elle. L'image de Fudo mort. S'imaginer la balle transpercer la paroi de la camionnette puis la tête de Fudo puis la paroi opposée. Le sang s'envolant. Et lui qui tombait sur les sacs. Se vidant de son sang.

Paolo qui tremblait de plus en plus fort rejeta le bras qu'elle avait dans son dos. Violemment. Il pleurait maintenant. Il pleurait.

Kido trempant dans le sang de Fudo. Cette image la frappa.

Elle décida de mieux se concentrer sur la route. Et surtout d'arrêter de penser. Les pensées étaient dangereuses.

« Elle a dit qu'on usurpait une identité. », répondit le blond.

Soudainement Haruna n'entendait plus la sirène.

« Merde alors! », fit Ryuugo.

C'était beaucoup trop soudain pour que ce soit naturel.

Haruna le sentait.

La Razionne était toujours à leurs trousses.

Et sûrement bien plus près qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Et du coup là on est où ? »

Haruna accéléra quitte à être dangereuse.

Il s'en suivit beaucoup de questions mais elle ne les écouta pas.

Trop concentrée sur leur survie. Sur sa survie.

xxx

La route était mauvaise. Shuuya avait dit qu'iels étaient entrés dans une forêt. La lumière accrochée au plafond du coffre de la camionnette se balançait. C'était assez glauque. Kido était assis. Il était le seul qui n'avait pas changé de place depuis que le véhicule s'était arrêter et qu'il était reparti n'importe comment. En face de lui se trouvait Demonio. Il s'était allongé accrochant les sacs en-dessous de lui. S'il ne voyait pas ses yeux grand ouvert, Kido aurait pu penser qu'il dormait. Vers la petite fenêtre donnant sur l'avant de la camionnette se trouvait Ryuugo et Rushe. Ils parlaient à Shuuya. Tout en essayant de rester debout. Difficilement.

Puis il y avait Fudo. Fudo s'était placé dans un coin. Dos à l'avant du véhicule. Risquant à tout moment de se prendre Ryuugo. Fudo qui faisait semblant que tout allait bien. Fudo qui souriait et lançait des remarque sarcastiques de temps en temps. Fudo qui fixait le trou qu'avait la balle. Celle qui avait faillit le tuer. Fudo qui essayait de rouler une clope depuis presque dix minutes. Fudo dont les mains tremblaient.

Kido voulais le serrer contre lui. Fort. Et l'enfermer dans une cage doré. Où il serai son seul dieu. Où Fudo n'auraient d'yeux que pour lui. Où personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait l'atteindre. Où il pourrait contrôler ses joies et ses peurs.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Ce n'était pas _bien_.

C'était malsain.

On ne pouvait pas voler la liberté d'un Humain ainsi.

« Paolo il va bien ? », fit la voix de Rushe.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis le début.

Fudo releva la tête vers la petite fenêtre. Inquiet. Et Kido se détesta de se sentir jaloux de ça.

« Non… Il fait… Il fait une crise d'angoisse, je crois… », répondit la voix mal assurée de Shuuya.

Kido commença alors aussi à s'inquiéter. Paolo allait mal. Et Shuuya n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment gérer une crise d'angoisse. Merde.

Il vit Rushe se baisser à la rechercher d'un sac en jurant.

Tandis que Ryuugo essayait soudainement de rassurer l'italien. Avec des phrases telle que « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va pas crever, Haruna est au volant on peut que survivre pis si on meurt bah c'est pas grave si tu veut mettra ton cadavre sur une barque et on t'enflammera comme les vikings mais t'façon on va pas mourir comme ça… ». Kido n'était pas sûr que ça l'aide.

Rushe se releva. Un téléphone entre les mains. Elle tapota quelques instants dessus puis le passa à Shuuya.

« Donne ça à Pao ! »

« Okay », fit le blond en s'exécutant précipitamment.

Rushe avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec ce téléphone.

Kido s'obligea à ne pas demander ce qu'elle lui avait donner. À ne pas savoir. À ne pas contrôler. Peut importe depuis combien de temps il s'y obligeai c'était tout aussi frustrant.

Kido reporta son attention sur Fudo.

Il décida de s'approcher de lui. Il s'avança à quatre pattes. Avec précaution.

Il s'assit devant le japonais. Ils se regardèrent. Les yeux de Fudo étaient bleu-vert. Saisissants.

Kido lui pris la clope des mains et la lui roula.

Puis il lui mit entre les lèvres.

Fudo ne disait rien. Comme hypnotisé par ses gestes.

Extraordinairement satisfaisant.

Kido sortit son briquet et lui alluma.

Fudo tira. Le fixant toujours avec intensité.

« T'as une stratégie qui te viens en tête ? », demanda Kido.

Fudo baissa la tête.

« Nan, que dalle… Enfin rien d'applicable concrètement… », marmonna-t-il.

Avec le bruit ambiant, Kido failli ne pas l'entendre.

Mais Fudo avait raison. Entre le peu d'information qu'ils avaient sur eux et l'adversaire, le fait que ce soit du un contre un voir du un contre plusieurs, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'humains, les possibilités de créer une stratégie était limité.

Ils n'étaient pas fait pour ça. Ils étaient fait pour le football.

Pas pour la guerre ou les courses de voitures.

Tout ce que Kido pouvait conseiller était de faire des virages serrés.

Il soupira. Fudo tira une deuxième fois.

Tout aurait été plus simple, s'il s'agissait de football. Ou de corps à corps.

Putain de voitures !

« PUTAIN JE LES VOIS ! »

Iels se tendirent tous. C'était la voix d'Haruna.

Kido regarda Fudo prendre une longue taffe.

« Il faudrait… Il faudrait un moyen de les attaquer… Putain on est trop con… On aurait du acheter les armes plus tôt… On était trop confiants… Putain, putain, putain ! », s'énerva le brun à voix basse.

Iels étaient sensés trouver de quoi se procurer des armes vers Grosseto. Juste au-cas-où. Iels avaient été stupide de croire que tout irai bien jusque là. Stupide.

Méprisable.

Kido prit la main libre de Fudo et la serra. Fort. Sûrement trop. Il chercha une quelconque arme à utiliser contre leurs poursuivants. Ou une autre alternative.

Mais que dalle. Encore. La frustration montait dangereusement. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de ne pas trouver de solution. Encore moins en situation de crise. C'était sensé le stimuler merde !

Rushe se tourna vers eux. Hésitante.

« Euh… »

Elle se gratta la tête et failli tomber.

« Vous pensez que… avec une super-technique ? Ça pourrait fonctionner ? »

Une super-technique…

Kido se visualisa la chose. Il n'avait jamais envisager d'utiliser le football ainsi.

« C'est ça ! », s'écria Fudo bien moins crispé d'un coup.

Rushe lui sourit.

« Ça coûte rien d'essayer. », soupira Kido. « Bon, qui le fait ? Il est où ton ballon Rushe ? »

L'italienne se mit a le chercher entre les sacs de nourritures.

« Qui fait quoi ? », demanda Someoka.

« On veut essayer de ralentir la Razionne en utilisant une super-technique. En gros on enverrai le ballon au niveau du moteur pour le détruire. », expliqua Kido assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende malgré le bruit ambiant.

Il y eut un blanc. Sûrement causé par sa voix. Il aurait dû laisser Fudo expliquer. Mais c'était a cause de lui s'il l'avait fait. L'habitude. L'habitude de l'ancien temps.

Kido posa son regard sur le japonais.

Fudo avait un sourire arrogant. Merveilleux sourire.

« Bref, y'a quelqu'un qui se sent de le faire ? », lança-t-il rompant le silence.

« Je vais le faire. », déclara Shuuya.

« T'es sûr ? », demanda aussitôt Ryuugo.

« … oui. »

« J'ai mon ballon ! », s'écria Rushe.

Ballon qui ne passerai définitivement pas par la petite fenêtre qui le séparait de Shuuya. Kido fronça les sourcils. C'était pas forcément une bonne idée que Shuuya tire. Après tout lui ou Ryuugo pouvait bien le faire. Ou les autres étant dans le coffre. Il suffisait juste d'ouvrir une porte du coffre et de tirer.

« Okay, Shuuya, tu monte sur le toit et je te lance le ballon. », fit Rushe.

Quoi ? C'était quoi cette idée hyper risquée ?!

« Ouais, ça me va. Mais je veux que ce soit Ryuugo qui me lance la balle. », répondit le blond.

Bon, c'était déjà ça. Il pouvait être certain que Shuuya réceptionnerai bien le ballon. Lui et Ryuugo se connaissaient parfaitement là-dessus. Et puis il y avait un lien entre ces deux là. Kido se détendit. Avant de se souvenir que ça restait une idée de merde. Hyper risquée.

« Ce serai pas plus simple que Ryuugo tire ? », demanda Fudo avec une moue amusée.

Kido le remercia interieurement.

« Non, je vais le faire. », répondit Shuuya.

Okay.

Il ne changerai pas d'avis.

Merde. Bon il ne pouvait rien y changer.

« Okay. », chantonna Fudo.

« Bon tout le monde sur le côté gauche. Someoka tu te prépare à ouvrir la porte droite et à lancer la balle. Goenji tu monte et quand t'es prêt tu frappe trois fois sur le toit. », dirigea Rushe.

C'est qu'elle avait de bonnes capacités de leader l'italienne. Kido sourit en se faisant cette remarque. Puis il se leva avec Fudo pour rejoindre le côté gauche de la camionnette.

xxx

La camionnette allait à environ 120 km/h. Autant dire que monter sur le toit n'était pas une mince affaire. Shuuya serra les dents. La voiture de la Razionne semblait si proche. Il allait essayer de tirer sur le capot. Pour défoncer le moteur. Mais est-ce qu'il allait réussir à tirer assez fort ? Ses mains tremblaient. Pourquoi diable n'avaient-ils qu'un seul ballon ?

Son cœur tapait dans ses oreilles. Il n'entendait presque que ça.

La camionnette vibrait faisant trembler tout son corps. Il lui semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Le vent le poussait vers l'avant.

La voiture de la Razionne. Une fenêtre s'était baissée. Une tête. Puis une arme. Puis un bras. Puis un buste. Puis un second bras. En sortirent.

Une arme.

Putain !

Ils allaient leurs tirer dessus !

Shuuya frappa le toit de son pied. Trois fois.

PAN !

Rapide… Le tireur était cependant loin de viser droit.

Le blond sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la porte du coffre s'ouvrir.

Someoka.

PAN !

Le tir était était arrivé à 3 mètres de la camionnette.

Il apprenait vite le keuf. Merde.

« Shuuya ! », s'écria la voix du rosé.

Someoka. Le flingue.

« Je suis prêt ! », répondit-il en se préparant à sauter.

Il avait lancé la balle. Avant même de la voir, Shuuya le savait. Le sentait. C'était un sentiment extrêmement puissant. Il se sentit revivre alors qu'il sautait pour la récupérer.

Le temps sembla se ralentir.

Il tourna sur lui même. Ses flammes apparurent. Si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il se sentait si puissant.

Sûr de lui.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il était le dieu des flammes. Le Dieu de la destruction.

Il sourit et tira.

TORNADE DE FEU !

« PAN ! »

« AHHHHHHHH ! »

« BOOM ! »

Le ballon arriva en plein sur le capot. La voiture se retourna.

Shuuya atteri sur le bitume.

C'était la voix de Someoka ?

Il se retourna. Son cœur battant encore à ses oreilles.

La camionnette s'éloignait. Comme si elle allait l'abandonner. La porte droite du coffre était toujours ouverte. Il y voyait Kido -à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Demonio- à genoux, penché et sûrement Rushe qui était debout à la mini fenêtre.

Someoka allait-il bien ?

Et la camionnette qui était maintenant si loin.

Shuuya se retourna vers la voiture de la Razionne. Est-ce que le officiers étaient mort ? Le véhicule se trouvais à quinze mètre de lui. Il avait peur de voir une main en sortir. Il avait peur d'être devenu un assassin, aussi. Il croisa les bras. Se serrant de toute ses forces.

Et la camionnette ? Si elle l'abandonnait ? Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas ? Si elle ne revenait pas le chercher ?

Il se retourna vers elle. Il la voyait encore. Sur cette route toute droite. Assombrie par les arbres de cette immense forêt. Shuuya se senti petit. Minuscule face à la Nature. Il remarqua alors que la camionnette n'avançait plus et que quelqu'un courait vers lui. Il ferma les yeux en souriant. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Peu à peu la prise qu'il avait sur ses bras se desserra.

À la chevelure blonde il devina qu'il s'agissait de Rushe.

Mais. Est-ce que Ryuugo allait bien ?

xxx

Rushe courait.

Elle était dans un état indéfinissable. La peur et la joie. De la peur pour Someoka. Et de la joie. Pour tout le reste. Goenji avait réussi ! Iels allaient vivre ! Maintenant, iels avaient des armes. N'importe où, n'importe quand. Leurs super-techniques ! Bon Rushe n'en avait qu'une seule de tir. Mais avec toutes celles des autres. La joie explosait dans son coeur ! Elle n'avait plus peur de rien.

Brièvement, elle se demanda si Otonashi en avait. De super-technique. Après tout elle ne l'avait jamais vu jouer.

Elle arrivait bientôt au niveau de Goenji. Rushe lui fit un grand sourire. Le blond, lui, avait l'air affreusement paniqué. Elle pensa à Someoka et perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur.

« Rushe ! »

« Goenji ! Someoka, il… »

Mais son objectif, n'était pas d'aller voir Goenji mais bien de chercher son ballon. Alors elle continua de courir vers la voiture appartenant à la Razionne. Elle tourna la tête vers Goenji. Pour le voir qui se mettait à courir vers la camionnette. Bien. C'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Rushe se reconcentra sur son ballon.

À quelques mètres de la voiture, elle s'arrêta. Celle-ci était retournée. À moitié sur la route, à moitié dans la chaussée. Une odeur de plastique brûlé flottait dans l'air.

Rushe regarda les alentours. Histoire de ne pas s'amuser à soulever une voiture si son ballon était tombé autre part.

Non. Que dalle.

L'italienne fixa la voiture. Est-ce que les officiers à l'intérieur étaient mort ?

Elle essaya de ne pas y penser. Se baisant pour voir si son ballon se trouvait bien sous le capot. Bingo.

La blonde eut un sourire en coin.

Il lui fallait juste soulever un peu la voiture et la balle serai entre ses mains.

Mais si les officiers sont vivants ? Si iels se réveillent alors qu'elle est sous la voiture ? Si iels se lèvent et la flingue ?

Merde. Putain de paranoïa. Mais était-ce réellement de la paranoïa ou juste du bon sens ?

Rushe serra les poings. Elle s'avança vers la portière de droite.

Il s'agissait d'une personne au passing féminin ayant longues nattes et une peau blanche. Quoique teinté de rouge maintenant. Entre le sang et le plastique brûlé, l'odeur était nauséabonde. Précautionneusement et à travers la vitre cassée, Rushe prit le bras de la femme. Tordant encore un peu plus le corps de la blessée. Elle porta son index et son majeur sur le poignet de l'officière. Cherchant un pou. Attendant de longues secondes avant de repositionner ses doigts. Encore et encore. En vain.

Cette personne était morte.

Rushe respira profondément. Pour ne pas vomir.

Que ferait Fudo ? Un rictus. Et il se dirigerait nonchalamment vers futur cadavre numéro deux. L'italienne espéra secrètement que le ou la ou lea deuxième officier n'en soit pas. Bien sûr, elle ignora cette pensée. Elle mit les mains dans les poches. Fit un sourire mauvais. Et contourna la voiture.

Le futur cadavre numéro deux avait aussi un passing féminin. Elle avait la peau noire et de longs cheveux crépus rassemblé en un chignon.

Il y avait des femmes noires dans la Razionne ? Sérieusement ? C'était les noirs les plus affectés par les merdes de leur nouveau fascisme d'état… Rushe ricana devant l'ironie de la situation. À quel moment on pouvait être de peau de couleur noire et se dire que c'était une bonne idée de s'engager la où l'on serai le plus stigmatisé ? D'ailleurs comment avait-elle été embauché ? Peut-être avant le début de la guerre… Après tout ça ne faisait qu'un an… Mais elle avait réussi le prodige de ne pas se faire virer.

D'un seul coup, le blonde se dit que sa vie devait être bien triste. Qu'importe comment elle en était arriver à exercer ce métier. La haine de soi. Le dégoût. Le mépris. Et son entourage ? Avait-elle même encore un entourage ?

Tellement de morts… Tellement de prisonniers...

Doucement, elle ouvrit la portière et mit sa main devant les lèvres de l'officière.

Rushe trembla. Aucune respiration.

Elle appuya sur la trachée de l'officière. Précautionneusement. Les doigts tremblants.

Rien. Pas de poul.

Morte.

Ces deux personnes étaient mortes.

Goenji avait tué deux personnes.

Non.

Eux tous.

Iels savaient. Iels n'étaient peut-être pas sûr. Ne pensaient peut-être pas que ça arriverai vraiment. Que Goenji réussirait. Mais au fond. Iels le savaient tous. Que ça tuerai.

Iels étaient tous responsable.

Mais c'est Goenji qui a tiré.

Rushe baissa la tête.

Mais c'était avec son ballon.

Son. Ballon.

Celui qu'avait dédicacé Fudo et Paolo et Hidetoshi et… Luca.

Le ballon qu'avait signé Luca.

Putain… Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Tremblante elle s'avança vers l'avant de la voiture. Il fallait qu'elle la soulève. Elle plaça ses mains sur le capot et poussa.

La voiture ne bougea pas. Rushe n'avait pas mit un quart de sa force. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Comme si ses muscles refusaient de se contracter.

Son corps était tremblant. Presque fiévreux.

Elle essaya et essaya encore. Et ça l'énerva. Et elle fondit en larmes.

S'écroula sur le sol.

Les poings serrés.

Le front contre le béton.

Seule.

Aux côtés de deux cadavres.

Elle pleura. Elle cria.

Sa tristesse et sa haine.

Elle était en colère. Contre elle-même, contre sa propre faiblesse.

Et contre le monde aussi. Celui-ci qui venait de faire d'eux des meurtriers.

Et contre la guerre.

Et contre l'Italie.

Et contre la Razionne.

Et contre ces deux officières.

Et d'un seul coup, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Elle reprit sa force.

La haine brûlante dans son âme.

Elle n'avait pas à se blâmer. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la leur. Ce monde. Immonde. Elle n'en était qu'un reflet. Iels venaient d'échapper à la mort. Iels étaient encore vivants.

Après tout, iels avaient juste cherché à survivre. C'était tuer ou être tuer. Mieux valait l'action que l'inaction.

La loi du plus fort.

Alors elle serai la plus forte.

La prochaine fois ce sera elle qui tirera.

Ce sera elle qui tuera.

Ce sera elle qui les protègera.

Forte de sa résolution. De sa haine. Rushe se releva.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

Le sourire de Fudo.

Elle donna un coup de talon à la voiture. La voiture qui valsa entièrement dans la chaussée.

Laissant son ballon sur la route.

Rushe le récupéra et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

Maintenant il lui fallait rentrer.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la voiture.

Ouais, elle les protégerait.

Paolo, Fudo, Demonio.

Et même les quatre autres.

Même si elle devait pour cela être considéré comme un monstre.

Elle rejoignit la camionnette en courant.

xxx

« Les libertés ne se donnent pas, elles se prennent. »

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ! Je viens de remarqué que j'avais oublié de posté le chapitre 8 sur cette plateforme. Désolé !

Bonne lecture les loustiques !

* * *

xxx

Chapitre 8

La balle bleue remontait la montagne par le télésiège. Inspire. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes.

La balle bleue disparue dans un tunnel. Retient la respiration. Une, deux, secondes.

La balle bleue réapparu de l'autre côté de la montagne et descendit la piste de ski. Expire. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes.

La balle bleue remontait la montagne par le télésiège. Inspire. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes.

La balle bleue disparue dans un tunnel. Retient la respiration. Une, deux, secondes.

La balle bleue réapparu de l'autre côté de la montagne et descendit la piste de ski. Expire. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes.

La balle bleue remontait la montagne par le télésiège. Inspire. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes.

La balle bleue disparue dans un tunnel. Retient la respiration. Une, deux, secondes.

La balle bleue réapparu de l'autre côté de la montagne et descendit la piste de ski. Expire. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes.

La balle bleue remontait la montagne par le télésiège. Inspire. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes.

La balle bleue disparue dans un tunnel. Retient la respiration. Une-

« Paolo ? »

Surprise. Peur. Panique.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son corps entier se crispa.

Danger.

Danger.

Danger.

« Putain ! Pao' ! »

Quelque chose le toucha.

Panique. Panique. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger. Danger.

FAIRE LE MORT.

La chose fit des aller-retours sur son épaule droite.

« Pao', c'est moi, Fudo. »

La chose et la voix le rassurait. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance ?

Peut-être était-ce un piège ?

« Fudo Akio. T-ton ami. »

Akio. Son ami.

Oui, Akio, son si cher ami.

Son ami qui allait si mal. Son ami qui se détestait si fort. Son ami au cœur teint en noir. Son ami qui avait échangé ses larmes pour des sourires arrogants. Son ami souffrant.

Akio. Akio. Akio. Akio.

Son ami qui avait une si bonne odeur. Son ami aux phrases acérés. Son ami à l'humour noir. Son ami qui essayait d'aider de manières détournées.

Son ami qui l'avait tant aidé. Son ami qu'il voulait tant aidé.

Son ami chéri.

Son ami.

Akio.

AKIO.

C'était _sa_ voix. Qui lui parlait.

C'était _sa_ main. Cette chose qui le touchait.

Akio.

Akio.

Akio.

Akio.

Akio.

« Pao'… Pleure pas... »

La voix d'Akio.

Les bras d'Akio l'entourèrent.

Le serrant contre Akio.

L'odeur d'Akio.

« T'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant… »

Pourquoi Akio essayait-il de le rassurer ? Pourquoi voyait-il si flou ? Pourquoi son corps tremblait entre ses bras ?

Non ! C'était à lui d'aider Akio ! De le protéger ! Pas l'inverse ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, lui ! Il ne méritait pas son aide ! Il…

Il pleurait.

Serrant à son tour le corps d'Akio.

« Tout va bien… »

Nichant son nez dans le cou d'Akio. Respirant son odeur. Pleurant et pleurant encore.

Akio traçait des rond dans son dos avec sa main. Lui murmurant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout ira bien, que c'était fini.

Et lentement Paolo se calma.

Ses pleurs se firent moins bruyant. Puis plus espacés. Sa respiration ralentit. Ses tremblement cessèrent.

Il reprit conscience du présent.

La Razionne !

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le pare-brise.

Iels étaient arrêtés.

Entourés d'arbres.

Devant un lac.

Il regarda Akio. Perdu.

Où étaient-iels ? Où était la Razionne ? Pourquoi étaient-iels hors de la route ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que lui et Akio à l'avant de la camionnette ?

« Tous les autres sont à l'arrière. »

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? On était poursuivit par la Razionne et maintenant… »

Akio mordit sa lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard.

« Goenji à utiliser une Tornade de Feu sur leur voiture et les a envoyer valser. On a roulé quatre heures jusqu'ici, j'étais avec toi tout le long. Maintenant, tout les autres sont dans le coffre. Iels attendent que t'aille mieux. Après on va discuter de ce qu'on fait. »

Akio le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-il avec une sorte de crainte.

Son ami.

Paolo sourit.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? », fit-il d'un ton espiègle.

Aussitôt Akio se renfrogna.

« Bien sûr que non. C'était juste pour savoir si tu voulais un doliprane ou une autre connerie… »

Le sourire de Paolo grandit.

« Mais oui, c'est ça… »

Puis pour couper toute protestation il enchaîna.

« Mais ça a vraiment marché ? La Tornade de Feu ? »

Akio roula des yeux avant de sourire avec arrogance.

« Ça a putain de bien marché ! La voiture s'est retourné ! C'était génial ! Bon Someoka s'est prit une balle- »

« QUOI ?! »

Putain, quoi ?!

Aussitôt, Paolo sortit de la voiture.

Il entendit Akio le suivre.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? Putain !

Peut-être pour ne pas le faire angoisser de nouveau.

Ce qui n'était en soit pas une si mauvaise idée.

Paolo sentait déjà son cœur battre dans ses oreilles.

Il couru vers les portes du coffre et ouvrit la portière gauche à la volée.

« Someoka ! », cria-t-il.

Rushe et Demiono qui semblaient être en pleine conversation sursautèrent en le voyant apparaître à leur gauche. Dans le coin droit Goenji releva la tête vers lui, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Et sur le côté gauche du coffre se trouvait adossé Someoka qui regardait son bras bandé avec une grimace en compagnie de Kido qui rangeait la trousse de secours et Otonashi qui regardait elle aussi le bras du rosé avec une mine soucieuse. Eux trois aussi tournèrent la tête vers lui quand il cria.

La japonaise sourit en le voyant. Rassurée.

« Paolo! », s'écria à son tour Rushe.

Heureuse de voir qu'il allait mieux.

En fait, il sembla qu'un poids tomba des épaules de tous.

Paolo fit un grand sourire à Rushe.

Puis revint à Someoka.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé où ? », demanda-t-il inquiet.

« C'est rien, juste une égratignure. Plus de peur que de mal. », répondit le rosé, confiant.

Paolo n'était pas convaincu. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Laissant couler.

« Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? », demanda-t-il.

C'est Akio qui lui répondit.

« On prend nos affaires et on dégage. »

Quoi ? Comment ça iels prenaient leurs affaires ? À pied ? Que… Pourquoi ?

Paolo se retourna vers son ami.

« Mais… Akio… »

Ledit Akio lui envoya un regard noir.

Ah oui, il aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

Paolo lui fit un sourire gogenard.

Avant de reprendre.

« Fudo. Pourquoi ? »

Visiblement, iels n'en avaient pas discutés car il n'était pas le seul à le regarder de manière perplexe.

« Fudo a raison. », déclara Otonashi.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Attendant des explication.

« Même si on s'est débarrassé de la voiture qui nous poursuivait, il est au moins à 95 % sûr que la Razionne à notre plaque d'immatriculation, si ce n'est mon descriptif. On ne peut plus se balader avec notre camionnette alors qu'elle est associé à des… tueurs. Il faut aller jusqu'à Grosseto à pied. »

Personne ne pensa à la contredire.

xxx

« Bon, on va pas pouvoir tout prendre. »

Effectivement, le tas de sac de sports, de valise, de sac à dos, de sac de couchage et de nourriture était bien trop conséquent pour qu'iels puissent les transporter quelque part. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

« Je propose qu'on commence tous par faire le tri dans nos effet personnels. On met tout dans des sacs on prends aucune valise, trop cramé. Et faut qu'on garde tous de la place pour un sac de couchage et des provision. Ça vous va ? », proposa Rushe.

Tous acquiescèrent. L'italienne fit un sourire en coin. Fudo eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver face à un miroir.

Iels s'affairèrent.

Fudo dût être celui qui avait le moins de problème à faire le tri. Rushe arrivant très certainement en seconde position. Iels n'avaient que le strict strict nécessaire. Leurs objets personnels rentrant déjà à l'intérieurs de leurs sacs de rando. Iels n'eurent qu'à retirer des vêtements et des paires des chaussures. Desquelles iels se séparèrent sans mal.

Pour les autres c'était une autre affaire. Particulièrement le groupe des japonais qui avaient eut la bonne idée de ramener des valises. Alors qu'il avait fini de vider son sac de ses effets inutiles Fudo entendait Someoka grommeler et Domonio soupirer à intervalles régulier.

Il ricana silencieusement.

Remarquant que l'italienne s'était assise en face du lac, il la rejoignit.

Iels regardèrent le lac devant eux.

En silence.

Le lac paraissait presque magique. Le soleil passant entre les nuages pour l'éclairer. L'eau faisant miroir. Rendant la surface du lac brillante. Comme si une divinité pouvait s'y poser à tout moment. Comme si le présent était sur pause. C'était apaisant.

Fudo inspira. L'odeur de la forêt, du lac, et de la cigarette de Rushe. Il pourrait s'endormir tant c'était agréable.

« Putain mais tu vas pas prendre cette chose ?! »

Fudo sursauta. Il avait oublié la présence des autres.

Il se retourna pour voir Otonashi sortant une cape rouge du sac de Kido. Cette cape rappela à Fudo celle qu'il avait pendant le FFI. Il se demanda si c'était la même où si le stratège en avait acheté une nouvelle.

Celui-ci reprit sèchement la cape des mains de sa sœur et la rangea dans son sac.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant.

Otonashi enfila un second sweat et mit sa blague à tabac à l'intérieur. Puis elle regarda d'un œil critique ses camarades.

Paolo était l'indécision en tant que personne. Ne cessant de mettre et de retirer des affaires de son sac.

Demonio galérait à attacher son sac de couchage à sa sacoche.

Goenji, qui était celui ayant pris le plus d'affaires, avait l'air de méditer afin de choisir entre les seize putain de t-shirt blanc qu'il avait emmener.

Et Someoka pleurait son smoking blanc qu'il abandonnait.

Puis s'approchant des sacs de courses elle ouvrit un paquet de gressins qu'elle commença à manger. Otonashi s'adossa à un arbre et regarda d'un œil critique ses coéquipiers. Visiblement elle n'approuvait pas leurs choix.

Cela agaça Fudo.

Otonashi.

Elle avait toujours été comme ça.

À n'écouter qu'elle-même et s'énerver quand les autres ne suivaient pas ses conseils.

Le passé lui était encore en travers de la gorge.

Pourtant il su prendre sur lui. Ne pas attaquer Otonashi d'une remarque sarcastique. Finalement ces dernières années lui avait appris quelques trucs. Iels n'avaient pas besoin de se disputer. Pas maintenant. Pas besoin de renforcer les tensions déjà présentes.

Il se retourna vers le lac.

Ignorant les autres.

Et l'engueulade qui se forma derrière lui.

Il mit ses mais sur ses oreilles pour l'éloigner.

« JE LE PREND SI JE VEUX PUTAIN ! »

Ça ne servait à rien.

À rien.

« TU VEUX QUOI ? QU'ON CRÈVE TOUS à CAUSE DE TON ORDI DE MERDE ! »

Juste les diviser un peu plus.

À ce qu'il se rappelle un peu plus.

C'était douloureux.

« MAIS MÊLE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES ! »

Il préférait s'engueuler que les autres s'engueulent entre eux.

Même s'il ne les aimait. Il détestait. Il détestait entendre les autres s'engueuler entre eux.

C'était mieux si c'était contre lui. Ou à cause de lui.

« ET TOI TU VEUX PAS VOIR PLUS LOIN QUE TON NOMBRIL ? »

C'était mieux si les gens le détestait. Il le méritait plus. C'était moins grave de le détester lui. C'était normal.

Mais il avait apprit. Un peu. À moins chercher le conflit.

Il devait laisser les autres être en colère entre eux.

Il n'avait pas à prendre tout les maux des autres sur son dos. Cette phrase il se la répétait en boucle. C'était celle que lui avait crié Paolo plusieurs fois. Ainsi elle rentrait peu à peu. Il réussissait à l'appliquer. Peu à peu.

Pourtant il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« CONNASSE ! »

Il se boucha plus fort les oreilles. Enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

Il devait se taire.

La dispute n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

La douleur le calma un peu.

Il regarda le lac. Obsessionnellement. Pour oublier et cesser de se détester.

« RÉPÈTE POUR VOIR ? »

Rushe passa sa main dans son dos.

Et ça continua.

Jusqu'à ce que la camionnette soit ensevelie sous les eaux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'iels partent.

Jusqu'à ce que Someoka et Otonashi s'excusent l'un envers l'autre.

xxx

« Si les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme alors la souffrance en est la porte. »

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

xxx

Chapitre 9

xxx

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Il avait coincé son bras dans la sangle de son sac à dos. Au moins huit kilo le sac. C'était le moins lourd d'eux tous. Les autres voulaient le charger le moins possible. À cause de son bras droit. Celui qu'il avait coincé dans sa sangle. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Ryuugo n'aimait pas avoir l'air faible aux yeux des autres. C'était sa hantise. Depuis toujours. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il était toujours le moins doué. Le moins beau. Le moins intéressant.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Néanmoins il aurait dû être soulagé qu'on se soucie de lui. Qu'on lui donne moins de nourriture lourde à porter. Qu'on lui demande s'il voulait une pause. Mais non. Bien sûr que non. Même si son bras le faisait souffrir. Que sa tête tournait. Que ses muscle peinent à faire le moindre pas. Il était énervé.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Il aurait voulu être traiter comme les autres. Porter autant. Qu'on ne lui envoie pas ses regards inquiets. Il ne le supportait pas.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette balle l'atteigne ?

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste oublier cette douleur ?

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Pourquoi sa blessure ne pouvait pas guérir instantanément ?

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu la balle venir ?

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas supporter cette douleur ?

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Pourquoi était-il si faible ?

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Toujours à se faire des blessures au mauvais moment.

Comme à l'époque de Raimon.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Peut-être que ça lui fera oublier la douleur de son bras droit ?

Manifestement non.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Il rouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Putain que l'air lui manquait.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

Le monde tangua, il n'y fit pas attention.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.

« On fait une pause ! »

La voix d'Haruna.

Il la remercia intérieurement.

Iels s'assirent en cercle. Deux bouteilles d'eau de sortie. Un paquet de chips aussi. Et Haruna avait toujours ses gressins à la main. Demonio plaça une carte en papier au centre.

Demonio, curieux garçon. De ce qu'il avait compris, il avait été affilié à ce satané Kageyama lui-aussi. Ainsi que la blonde. Il ne savait même pas comment. Il l'aimait bien pourtant ce petit italien. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tant d'entre eux avait un passif avec le coach fou. Kido, Fudo, Paolo, Rushe, Demonio. Cet homme était tout bonnement terrifiant. L'emprise qu'il avait eut sur ces enfants.

« On est ici. », dit Demonio en pointant la carte.

À côté de Manciano. Était-ce une ville ou un village ? Ryuugo ne saurait dire. Mais visiblement ils étaient sortis de l'énorme forêt où iels étaient poursuivit. Cela le soulagea.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'iels tournaient en rond dans cette maudite forêt. Maudite.

« On devrait mettre environ 15 heures pour arriver à Grosseto. », estima Paolo Bianchi.

« On va a Grosseto ?! », s'exclama-t-il alarmé.

« C'est pas la meilleur solution niveau prudence mais Demonio à des contacts là-bas qui nous ont pris des tickets de train pour Florence. Plus vite on est loin du lieu du crime mieux c'est. Et puis avec ton bras, je nous vois mal marcher jusqu'en France. »

« C'est bon, mon bras va bien ! C'est juste quelques p'tites douleurs ! Ça forge le caractère ! », se défendit-il, blessé dans son ego.

Tu es faible. Tu es un poids pour le groupe. Iels mourront par ta faute.

Ryuugo sera le poing. Tandis que Haruna lui retournait un regard éloquent.

« Mais et le camion vers Grosseto du contact du pote de Demonio ? Et puis ils sortent d'où ces billets de train ? », fit Shuuya.

Visiblement Ryuugo n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir été mit au courant du changement de plan.

« À ton avis ? Le camion n'était pas gratuit et on a perdu notre monnaie d'échange AKA la superbe camionnette de la poste qui apprend désormais les joies de la plongé ! », ironisa Fudo, un sourire en coin.

Paolo leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça.

« C'est ça et pour les billets c'était un des plans B prévu. »

Ryuugo leva les sourcils, impressionné. Et dire que Kido n'avait même pas participé à l'élaboration du plan. En même ce devait être difficile de monter un programme avec quelqu'un qui ne parle qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines. Et pour à peine dire une phrase complète. Il sourit en pensant au Mao. Il était vrai que la voix du stratège en chef de Raimon lui avait manqué.

« Du coup on fait quoi maintenant, il est 16h, le soleil dans deux trois heures. », demanda le blond.

« On va marcher autant qu'on peut et essayer de n'avoir qu'une nuit à dormir dehors. », répondit Haruna.

Ryuugo hocha la tête. Et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début. Iels discutèrent sur le chemin à emprunter. De manière à éviter les villages et les routes sans se perdre. Travail fastidieux. Le rosé ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à suivre la conversation. Les mots lui semblait trop compliqués.

Finalement iels se décidèrent de se mettre en route.

« Je peux avoir les médocs anti-douleur, », murmura-t-il à Shuuya.

Il avait l'impression que son corps brûlait et gelait en même temps. Et la douleur à son bras était si forte qu'il se demanda s'il n'était simplement amputé.

« Tiens », fit le blond en lui tendant la boîte de médicament.

Le rosé pris maladroitement trois gélules malgré le fait que ce soit contre-indiqué par la notice et les avala. Puis il se leva.

« Tu veux que je prenne ton sac ? »

Shuuya. Ryuugo soupira.

« Nan t'inquiète ça va. »

De toute façon avec ou sans sac il aurait mal.

xxx

_Il était beau. Kido s'étonnait encore de cette pensée. Pourtant cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était logée dans sa tête._

_Ce devait être car il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser ce genre de chose de son entourage. Il avait plutôt tendance à classer les gens par caractéristiques physiques ou de caractères. Faire des tableaux. Pour identifier ce qui pouvait être utile chez chacun. Pour comprendre leurs réaction. Créer des clones virtuels. Analyser. Qui devait faire quoi. Quelles caractéristiques requises pour arriver à ce but ? _

_Mais des jugements de valeur subjectifs et personnels ? Il n'en avait pas l'habitude._

_Il pouvait dire qui était beau, attirant mais selon des conditions générales. Pas pour lui, pour les autres. _

_Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'enlever de la tête qu'Akio Fudo était beau ? _

_Il n'avait rien de spécial. Objectivement il était plutôt normal voire un peu laid. _

_Mais le voir courir sur ce terrain de foot. Ses cheveux s'envolant quand il changeait brusquement de direction. Son sourire en coin. Ses yeux qui analysait le terrain. La sueur qui perlait sur son corps._

_Il était beau. Il était désirable même._

_Yuuto se lécha les lèvres._

_C'était vraiment bizarre de penser, ressentir ça._

_Il n'était pas sur d'aimer. _

_Pourtant il était heureux de le revoir._

_Yuuto ne savait pas qu'il était dans la même équipe que Ryuugo et Paolo._

_Fudo n'avait plus aucun contact avec l'équipe. Sauf peut-être Mamoru. Son ventre se tordit à cette pensée._

_Et Ryuugo ne leur avait pas parler de lui._

_C'était plutôt logique, le rosé n'avait jamais été même un tantinet proche de Fudo. Et en les regardant jouer Yuuto se dit que ça n'avait pas changer. Ils étaient presque comme des étrangers. _

_« Il a l'air de se plaire. », fit sa sœur avec un sourire._

_« Ouais. », répondit-il._

_Il ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'elle parlait de Ryuugo._

_Ça l'agaça. _

_Fudo._

_Merde._

_Finalement Paolo Bianchi les aperçut. Il leur fit un grand sourire et se pris une balle dans le ventre. Il se releva en grommelant et appela Ryuugo et Fudo pour les pointer du doigt._

_Le rosé leur fit un grand sourire (lui aussi) et accouru à leur côté._

_Fudo lui eut l'air un peu gêné, il discuta un peu avec Paolo qui fini par le traîner vers eux._

_« Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? », demanda joyeusement Ryuugo._

_« On t'avait bien dit qu'on avait une surprise pour toi. », lui répondit Shuuya un sourire aux lèvres._

_« On passe deux mois en Italie. Vacances. », expliqua sa sœur._

_« Génial ! Vous m'avez manqué, vous savez ! »_

_« Salut », s'annonça Paolo._

_Il n'avait pas l'air surprit de les voir ici, seulement heureux._

_Yuuto se demandait si quelqu'un (à tout hasard Mamoru) l'avait mit au courant ou s'il était du genre à ne pas se poser de question et à apprécier ce qui venait (comme Mamoru)._

_Comme toujours Endo Mamoru était partout. Ce fait amusait vaguement Kido._

_« Vous avez un endroit où loger ? »_

_« Pour l'instant on est dans un hôtel on sait pas trop encore pour combien de temps, on aimerai bien voyager un peu en Europe aussi. »_

_« En Allemagne », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le stratège._

_Il avait très envie d'y aller. Mais comme Haruna s'en foutait pas mal de ce pays et que Goenji y était déjà allé avec son père et n'en avait pas forcément de très bon souvenirs, Yuuto se retrouvait à utiliser la technique je-parle-de-mon-désir-si-souvent-que-tu-fini-par-penser-que-c-est-aussi-ton-souhait (ou la technique du gosse pourri gâté, à voir). Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner mais courage ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il l'utilisait. Et seulement deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés en Italie._

_Il avait tout son temps._

_Pendant que Shuuya et Haruna démentissait ses propos (« ouais enfin c'est pas prévu » « on a pas encore décidé de notre programme » etc), Yuuto observa Fudo._

_Le joueur avait l'air un peu gêné, ne disait rien, se contentait de se tenir aux côtés de Paolo._

_C'était bizarre de le voir en vert, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait changé ses lunettes. Malgré qu'Haruna lui dise qu'il avait une tête de grenouille avec elles et que les anciennes étaient plus belle, il avait décidé de n'utiliser que celles-ci. _

_Mais c'était étrange de voir des visages connus d'une autre couleur. Il avait déjà vécu cette phase d'adaptation. Ce n'était pas nouveau, juste un peu confortable. _

_Les yeux de Fudo n'avaient pas cette couleur dans ses souvenirs._

_Soudainement leur regard se rencontrèrent. Même si Fudo ne pouvait pas le savoir. Peut-être le sentait-il ?_

Yuuto se réveilla soudainement. Il venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

Ironie du sort, le pied criminel était celui de l'autre stratège du groupe.

Il grommela, un si joli souvenir… Et Fudo pour le ramener à la réalité.

Ah, comme le Kido d'il y a un peu plus d'un an était candide.

Il s'assit de manière à voire le visage du brun. Le tout le plus discrètement possible. Il ne voulait réveiller personne. Iels avaient besoin de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit à observer Fudo. Il aurait voulu tout oublier. Ou juste casser la gueule à son ancien lui pour lui remettre les idées en place. Et casser la gueule d'un paquet d'autres personnes.

Même maintenant qu'il avait une sorte de carré ébouriffé, il était beau.

D'une manière différente certe. Mais ses cernes, ses blessures, sa maigreur, sa mauvaise humeur. Rien n'entachait pas sa beauté.

Pourtant Yuuto était d'accord avec son ancien lui, Fudo n'avait rien de spécialement beau et objectivement il le décrirait même comme quelqu'un d'un peu moche.

Alors pourquoi le trouvait-il beau ?

xxx

Ael avait mal dormi. Comme tout le monde supposait-ael.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de grommeler à l'encontre de son dos. Comment cette pierre avait pu se loger comme lui. Ael était sûrae qu'elle n'était pas là quand ael s'était endormiae.

Ce devait être les esprits de la forêt. Iels avaient dû faire en sorte qu'iels dorment mal et partent au plus vite. On aide tous a sa manière. L'idée lea fait sourire.

Le temps aussi devait être de leur côté. Malgré que ce soit désagréable de marcher sous la pluie battante moins de gens sortait par ce temps. Même la Razionne. Demonio avait suffisamment étudier leur comportement pour le savoir.

Ainsi cela faisait déjà presque cinq heures qu'ils avaient repris la marche. Paolo en tête avec Otonashi, suivit de près par Rushe et Fudo, puis il y avait Kido et ael pour finir par Someoka et Goenji qui fermaient la marche.

Heureusement, iels n'étaient pas silencieux.

« Un animal en R », déclara Rushe.

« Renard », fit Fudo.

« Rouge-gorge », répondit Goenji.

« Requin… », murmura difficilement Someoka.

« Rat », dit Otonashi.

« Raton laveur », trouva Paolo.

Un jeu débile mais qui passait le temps. Enfin surtout qui permettait d'entendre la voix du blessé. Elle devenait de plus en plus difficile à entendre. Et quand on sentait trop la souffrance de Someoka au travers, iels décidaient de s'arrêter.

« Demo, tu abandonnes ? »

« Hein ? Euh non, un animal en R euh… Raptor ? »

Ael était trop dans ses pensées et avait oublié.e qu'ael jouait. C'était ridicule. Le sang lui monta aux joues.

« Ça compte les dinosaures ?! », s'étonna la japonaise.

« Bah ouais, c'est des animaux », répondit Paolo avec le sourire.

« Merde, je pensais pas… », se plaignit Otonashi.

Fudo ricana.

« C'est ton tour Fudo. Donne le suite au lieu de ricaner. », fit Rushe un sourire en coin.

« Bon alors, des courants de pensées -genre politique, artistique, philosophique voyez ?- en S. », dit-il d'un ton plat.

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Quoi ? Vous abandonnez ? Trop cool, je pensais pas gagner si vite ! Vous êtes encore plus décevant que je le pensais ! », les nargua-t-il.

« Il a le droit de demander cette catégorie ? », demanda Otonashi.

« On a pas dit qu'il avait pas le droit… », soupira Paolo, il continua avec amusement. « De toute façon c'est plus marrant comme ça et puis on peut trouver, la dernière fois il avait demandé les nœuds en P et quand on a abandonné un nous en a sortit une dizaine presque ! »

« Parce que vous jouez souvent a ce jeux ?! », s'écria Demonio de stupeur.

« Il faut croire… », grogna Paolo le rouge au joues.

« J'ai ! Stoïcisme ! », s'exclama Rushe.

« Ah ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! », s'amusa Fudo.

« Et moi qui pensais que ton égo ne pourrait le supporter… », rétorqua l'italienne.

« Il y a une différence entre la supériorité et être entouré d'imbéciles. Je pense à ma survie ! », renchérit-il.

Demonio vit Kido souffler du nez avec un petit sourire. Ael le comprenait. Une fois qu'on y était habitué, les sarcasmes de Fudo était très amusant.

« Cynisme ? », essaya Someoka d'une petite voix.

« Désolé chéri mais cynisme ça commence par un C », roucoula le brun.

Il avait vraiment appelé Someoka ''chéri'' ?! Demonio se demanda si Fudo allait bien. Il avait l'air trop joyeux, c'était bizarre. Ou peut-être que c'était juste le rapprochement opéré par leur fuite commune qui le rendait si familier. De toute façon ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun lui avait toujours paru incompréhensible. Pas qu'ael le connaisse très bien. Ce qu'ael en savait était déjà suffisant pour s'en casser les méniges.

Le rosé grogna de dépit.

« Alors quelqu'un d'autre ? Franchement c'est facile ! Dommage que tu ne joues pas, je suis sur que t'en a plein en tête Kido. », nargua Fudo en se retournant vers eux.

Évidement, le japonais aux dreads ne répondit rien, pas plus qu'il exprima une émotion sur son visage. Ça ne sembla pas perturber Fudo qui se remit dans le sens de la marche.

« Mais oui ! Le surréalisme ! », s'exclama Otonashi.

« Waa, bravo ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te prendrai autant de temps. Tu es sensée être journaliste, non ? », répondit le plus petit japonais du groupe.

« C'est toi qui me déconcentre avec tes paroles incessantes ! »

Demonio qui n'avait pas encore réfléchi essaya de se rappeler des mouvement littéraire qu'ael était sensé connaître. C'est vrai que le surréalisme lui disait quelque chose même si ael n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça représentait. Si seulement ael était allé plus souvent en cours ! Demonio n'avait même pas eut son diplôme de fin d'étude. Et si ael avait utiliser le début des tentions politiques qui avait mené à la guerre pour se justifier devant les autres, ael savait la vérité. Ael avait trop séché.

Mais dans cette situation ael regrettait un peu.

Allez des courants littéraires… Le romantisme. Merde un R. Allez réfléchis… C'était que des dérivés de mot, ael allait bien en trouver un. Demonio essaya de penser à quelque chose que y'a dans les livres. Des rimes, des péripéties, des combats, des princes… Nan, des trucs en S. Sirène, saint, symbolique religieuse, spirituel… Demonio marqua un arrêt. Mais oui ! Symbole ! Symbolisme ! Ael était presque sûrae de l'avoir entendu quelque par !

« Symbolisme ! », s'écria-t-ael.

Il y eut un petit silence. Demonio avait du les surprendre.

« Bravo, Demonio, mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? », questionna Fudo en lui envoyant un regard rusé par dessus son épaule.

Ahah, ouais. C'était pas prévu au programme ça.

« Euh que y'a un symbole et que du coup ça symbolise quelque chose, genre la colombe avec la paix ? », essaya-t-ael.

Puis ael remarqua son exemple qui lui fit bien se souvenir qu'iels étaient en guerre et que la colombe n'était pas encore sortie de son œuf. L' se mordit la lèvre.

Mais heureusement personne ne sembla s'en soucier.

« Hum, heureusement que le nom est révélateur. Je te donne le point, juste pour le culot. Pour te résumer c'est un mouvement surtout utiliser en poésie où on considère le monde comme le reflet d'un idéal que seuls les symboles peuvent atteindre, du coup les auteurs vont jouer avec les symboles et peuvent ainsi avoir des messages de registre différents de ceux énoncés. C'est pratique dans un pays totalitaire quand on veut échapper à la censure. », expliqua Fudo.

« C'est ça étale ton savoir… », grogna Paolo en souriant.

« J'étale pas mon savoir, je permets à Demonio de comprendre les mots qu'ael utilise », rétorqua le brun.

Il avait utilisé ses pronoms ! Merde ! L'habitude ne partait pas si facilement ! Merde ! Demonio regarda ses camarades. Ael soupira personne n'y avait fait attention. Juste un regard bizarre de Otonashi. Qui ne releva pas. Elle avait sûrement dû croire que la langue de Fudo avait fourché ou qu'il ne savait plus parler normalement. Demonio en fut soulagé et il pris alors le temps d'apprécier le fait d'avoir été bien genré. Ça faisait bientôt 3 jours qu'ael se faisait genré au neutre et c'était vraiment difficile. Mais moins que de se faire rejeté ou d'être moqué, se rappela-t-ael.

Demonio regarda les autres, iels avaient l'air plongés dans leurs pensées. Sauf Fudo qui semblait commencer à s'impatienter.

Ils étaient encore trois (sans compter Kido) à ne pas avoir trouver de mot.

« Bon, vous avez assez réfléchis, c'est fini. C'était super facile en plus ! Rushe tu peux donner le nouveau mot à trouver. », décida Fudo.

« Attend ! T'as quoi comme autres mots ? », coupa la japonaise.

Fudo lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Au hasard : le spiritualisme, le structuralisme, le scepticisme, oh ! et le meilleur : le socialisme. »

Le socialisme… Ah oui, c'est vrai… Demonio se sentit un peut bête. Ael se justifia par le fait que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'iels n'avait eut que des représentants de droite au pouvoir.

Les autres devaient se sentir comme ael au vu des « ahhhh ouiiii », « merde » et grognements qu'ael entendu. Néanmoins personne ne fit de remarque.

Demonio vit néanmoins le sans-parole du groupe avoir un petit sourire. Fudo devait avoir raison, Kido avait déjà pensé à tout ça.

« Un nom de footballer en S », annonça Rushe.

Ah, facile !

« Strada ! », dit-ael.

Son propre nom.

« Eh, c'est trop facile, il utilise son propre nom ! », s'indigna Otonashi.

« Someoka ! », renchérit le rosé.

Demonio se retourna vers lui.

« Hey ! Team S ! », lui fit-ael avec un grand sourire.

« Team S ! », répondit-il essoufflé.

Au moins, il souriait.

xxx

« La liberté c'est le droit au silence. »

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Hoy ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

J'attend vos retours avec impatience :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

xxx

Chapitre 10

xxx

C'était une fanfare qu'elle entendrait ? Elle regarda les autres. Histoire de voir si elle ne devenait pas folle et que la musique était bien réelle.

Heureusement ses camarades avaient eux aussi l'air étonné.

« Hein… », fit Fudo.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il avait la tête penchée sur son téléphone.

« Quoi ''hein'' ? », demanda Shuuya.

Le brun releva la tête surpris. Puis il pointa son portable.

« Chuis allé sur le site de la mairie. En fait aujourd'hui, c'est le cinquième jour de la semaine de célébration du régime. C'est bizarre que la semaine ne soit pas la même dans tout le pays, à Rome c'était y'a deux mois non ? »

Ah oui… Tout s'expliquait.

« En fait c'est un technique économique de l'état, comme il y a plusieurs fêtes, il y a toujours des gens de loin qui s'y déplacent et du coup ils empochent plus, il me semble », expliqua Haruna.

Du moins c'était ce que ses collèges journalistes lui avaient dit.

« Cool, ça va nous aider tout ça ! », fit joyeusement Demonio.

Oui, les contrôles seraient moindre et ils se mêleront bien plus facilement à la foule.

« Euh Fudo, tu t'es connecté à internet avec ton tel ? », demanda Shuuya d'une voix blanche.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Paolo Bianchi avait bien spécifié au début du voyage que faire ça. Internet était surveillés et les données directement envoyé à l'état. Si le téléphone de Fudo avait déjà été blacklisté autant dire qu'ils étaient morts. Le gouvernement savait où ils étaient.

Pourtant Fudo sourit.

« Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ? »

Puis voyant les regards insistants posés sur son téléphone, il s'expliqua moqueur.

« J'ai volé ce tel y'a dix minutes à un type qu'on à croisé. Il était dans sa poche arrière c'était trop tentant. Si vous voulez ce soir vous pourrez appeler des gens avec, juste le temps qu'on installe une application cryptée. Je le jetterais juste après. »

Personne ne répondit. Fudo ricana.

« Bon, j'envoie le message à Antonio et direction le centre ville ! », dit l'italien aux dreads en sortant son portable à clapet.

« Tu dis quoi dedans ? », demanda Haruna curieuse.

« Y'a pas mes parents ce soir, j'ai au moins quatre-vingt milles saisons de Breaking Bad à rattraper, on se fait un grec ? Et oublie pas de me ramener mon pull stp », répondit Demonio en tapant sur les touches de son appareil.

Et avec ça son pote comprenait qu'ils étaient en ville, qu'ils avaient besoin d'un toit et de billets de trains pour le lendemain ? Elle fut impressionnée. C'est vrai que c'était Demonio qui avait fait leurs faux-papiers. Même si elle avait été reconnue.

« Et ma carte ? Ils doivent la connaître… », dit-elle.

« C'est fait t'inquiète », assura Demonio.

Ah, il y avait ça aussi dans son message.

Ils partirent vers les festivités.

La musique était forte. Après tant de temps dans la forêt et les champs ça lui cassais les oreilles. Haruna sentait le mal de tête arriver de loin. Pour autant, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Ici, la joie dominait. Alcool et confettis. Musique et rires.

Quand bien même elle détestait cette guerre. Quand bien même elle détestait ce pays. Quand bien même elle détestait le parti fasciste.

Les fêtes étaient des havres de paix.

Heureuse qu'était la vie ici.

Autour d'elle, ces compagnons de routes commençaient à sourire et se dandiner sur la musique.

On se fichait de ce qu'on fêtait. On le fêtait.

On criait. On dansait.

Même son frère souriait.

Ryuugo chantait en yaourt les chansons italiennes qui résonnaient dans les rues. Shuuya se balançait au rythme de la musique. Un bras sur les épaules du rosé.

Paolo et Demonio parlaient vivement entre eux.

Où étaient Fudo et Moretti ?

Elle regarda aux alentours.

Merde.

Où étaient-ils ?

« Paolo ! », interpella-t-elle. « Fudo et Rushe on disparu ! »

Il y avait un peu de panique dans sa voix.

L'italien la regarda avec surprise avant de chercher ses deux amis dans la foule. Merde, lui aussi il paniquait.

« Je… je ne sais pas... »

Haruna voyait sa respiration s'accélérer. Demonio aussi.

Celui-ci lui serra l'épaule.

« Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Pao, iels ne sont pas stupide. », rassura l'italien aux dreads.

Paolo hocha raidement la tête.

« Ouais… ouais… iels ne sont pas stupides… »

« Ils nous ont sûrement prévenu mais on a pas fait attention. Avec la foule, et la fête... », continua Demonio.

Paolo se calma un peu regarda les alentours.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, divers stands et commerces étaient aussi ouverts.

Des hot-dogs, de la bière, de la propagande, des pop-corn, des associations, des bonbons, des groupes religieux, des merguez, des instruments de musique, des pizzas, des artisans, de la semoule, des livres d'occasion, du saucisson, des bracelets, du poisson, des épluches patates étranges, des fruits, des restaurants, des légumes, un bureau de presse, des frites, des bars, au moins cinq, un kebab, une pharmacie, des churros, une clinique vétérinaire, des pommes d'amour, une supérette, des marrons, des ruelles, de la nourriture.

Et des gens, des gens, des gens. Et puis encore des gens et des gens et d'autres gens. Et encore quelques personnes. Et un peu d'humains. Et surtout des gens. Des gens qui parlaient, riaient, dansaient, criaient. Et la fanfare.

Trop de bruit.

Pour entendre la voix des disparus.

Trop de choses. Trop de gens.

Pour voir les disparus.

Où aurait-ils pu aller ?

Haruna n'en avait aucune, elle ne connaissaient pas assez les deux disparus.

« Je sais. », fit alors Paolo.

Et il se dirigea vers un bar aux couleurs sombres sans tables en terrasse. Elle fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

Ils passèrent à travers la foule en essayant de ne pas se perdre les un les autres. Sur le chemin Ryuugo taxa une cigarette à quelqu'un. Et ils finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur.

C'était un salle remplie et enfumée. Les éclairages bleus rendaient difficiles la reconnaissance faciale.

Est-ce que Rushe et Fudo étaient vraiment ici ?

Et si… Et si ils étaient en couple ? Peut-être allaient-ils détruire le premier moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Peut-être devait-elle dire à Paolo d'arrêter…

Soudain il y eut des cris. Les gens se levèrent. Essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait. On pouvait entendre des insultes fuser. Et des bruits de bagarre.

« Espèce de bâtard de jap ! », entendit-elle.

Oh ! Oh. Oh… Paolo se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête d'un air exaspéré. C'était bien à Fudo ou Rushe qu'était adressé l'insulte. Et ça n'étonnait même pas l'italien.

Haruna se senti un peu bête avec son hypothèse du couple.

Au lieu de se bécoter à l'abri des regards, Rushe et Fudo lançaient des bagarres de bar.

Bientôt elle pouvait les voir. Se battant avec des italiens une chope de bière à la main.

Du sang sur le visage.

Au moins, ils gagnaient.

Paolo entra alors dans le cercle formé par ceux qui regardaient.

C'est là que leurs disparus le virent.

« On y va », dit-il, avec autorité, en posant deux billet sur le comptoir.

Un silence se fit à cette phrase. Plus personne n'osa bouger. Juste Fudo et Rushe qui suivirent docilement leur coloc.

Ils sortirent du bar sans dommage.

Paolo avançait dans la foule sans un mot. Ils le suivirent sans un mot.

Alors que la musique s'arrêtait laissant quelqu'un prendre la parole. Faisant une éloge du parti, du dictateur, de la guerre. Ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle.

« Êtes-vous stupides ? »

La voix de Paolo Bianchi était sévère.

Jamais Haruna ne l'avait entendu s'exprimer de la sorte.

Les deux fautifs ne répondirent pas. Le regard fixé sur le sol. Pourtant la japonaise n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment repentants.

« N'importe qui aurait pu appeler la Razionne et vous auriez été fusillés. », continua-t-il.

« Désolé. », fit Fudo, levant son regard du sol.

Ah, finalement ils l'étaient peut-être.

Les trois colocs se fixèrent en silence pendant longtemps.

Puis Paolo soupira.

« Ne le refaites plus. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

La tension diminua.

« On ne savait pas où vous étiez, on a eut peur. », murmura alors Paolo.

Et il les enlaça.

« Désolé », dirent Rushe et Fudo en le serrant contre eux.

Haruna se demanda pourquoi Paolo ne s'était pas mit en colère du fait qu'ils aient déclenchés une bagarre. Seule la perspective de la venue de la Razionne semblait l'avoir effrayé. C'était grave pourtant. La japonaise avait le sentiments que c'était le but de Fudo et Rushe, d'engager un affrontement. Peut-être avait-elle tord. Néanmoins ça lui fit peur. Ce n'était pas sain.

Et ce pardon. Paolo semblait déjà le leur avoir offert.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'Haruna ne savait pas. Et visiblement les autres non plus, au vu de leur désarroi.

Ils finirent par continuer leur chemin vers leur logement pour la nuit.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Haruna n'osa pas poser de questions.

xxx

Après les évènements quelque peu stressants de l'après midi iels arrivèrent au studio loué par le contact de Demonio.

La pièce était à peine plus grande que le coffre de leur feu camionnette. Mais iels avaient des toilettes et une douche. Et les murs leurs apportèrent un impression de protection rassurante. Et puis il y avait ce terrain de foot délabré au coin de la rue. Comme un souvenir du passé. Une autre protection artificielle.

Ryuugo s'étala lourdement sur le sol.

Il était épuisé. Heureusement son bras allait mieux. Il le lançait toujours, mais de moins en moins, et la douleur était bien plus supportable.

Le son de la douche lui parvint. Fudo. Le brun s'était précipité vers celle-ci dès qu'iels étaient entrés dans le studio. Faisant même un croche patte à Paolo. Comme quoi on ne change jamais vraiment.

Un élan de culpabilité lui tordit le cœur. Ryuugo décida de l'ignorer.

Ses camarades posèrent leurs sacs et s'assirent à ses côtés ou sur le lit en hauteur de la pièce. Seule Haruna était encore debout. Elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Iels étaient sales. Ses vêtements collaient à cause de la transpiration. Leurs pantalons et chaussures étaient pleins de boue. Et leur odeur, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il grogna. Dire qu'il aurait pu être sur la douche maintenant. Foutu Fudo !

« Allez ! Dépêche-toi Fudo, fais pas ta coquette ! », cria-t-il.

« Puisque tu le demandes je pense que je vais me savonner un seconde fois ! », ricana le crétin sous la douche.

Tous soupirèrent de dépit. Ryuugo grogna, il aurait du se taire.

Au bout de quelques minutes Rushe se leva et pris le sac de courses qu'iels avaient fais aujourd'hui. Un sac principalement constitué d'alcool, de soda et de chips. Elle sortie une bouteille de vodka bon marché.

« Tu veux pas te doucher avant de boire ? », demanda Shuuya perplexe.

La blonde fit mine de penser.

« Non. En fait, j'espère être bourrée au moment de me doucher. », répondit-elle avec malice.

Puis elle ouvrit la bouteille et la porta à sa bouche.

Ryuugo eut une moue dégoûté. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool. Bien qu'il lui arrivait d'en boire pour oublier. Mais il semblait que ses camarades soient plus porter sur l'alcool que lui. Iels avaient été très enthousiastes en entrant dans le supermarché où iels devaient faire les courses pour le soir. Au final à part des chips iels n'avaient rien de consistant à manger. Si Ryuugo voulait manger un truc il allait devoir piocher dans les réserves. Non, mais quelle bande de gamins. Irresponsables.

Néanmoins seule Rushe avait envie de se laver bourrée.

Heureusement, sinon il aurait commencé à avoir vraiment peur pour leur survie. Enfin, encore plus.

Oh putain la gamine avait déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille !

« Bon avant que Rushe ne soit torché je propose qu'on décide qui aille chercher les billets de trains demain. », dit Haruna.

Tous se tournèrent vers la japonaise.

« Il faut allez les chercher ? Tu ne peux pas les recevoir sur ton tel ? », demanda Shuuya à Demonio.

Celui-ci fit non de la tête.

« Déjà mon tel ne peut effectivement pas recevoir autant de données mais ça on s'en fout. En fait avoir les billets sur mon tel, c'est donner notre position. Aucun d'entre nous n'est assez doué en codage pour ne pas se faire prendre par les du gouvernement. C'est pourquoi contre la guerre notre meilleur ami c'est de réel, notamment le papier. », expliqua l'italien aux dreads.

Hum, Ryuugo ne voyait pas vraiment comment le gouvernement faisait pour avoir leur localisation juste parce qu'iels avaient des billets de train dans leur téléphone. En fait il avait aussi du mal à comprendre comment pouvait-on avoir des billets de train dans son téléphone. Il savait que s'était possible mais c'était bizarre. Comment les gens pouvaient avoir confiance en ces engins autant ? De toute façon la technologie c'était trop compliqué pour lui. Le rosé avait appris à utiliser l'appareil photo de son téléphone le mois dernier et comment télécharger des applications la semaine précédant leur départ.

De toute façon il savait se préparer à manger, laver sa maison et faire du football, ça lui suffisait à être heureux. Enfin quand il n'y avait pas de guerre.

« Bref, du coup mon pote à pris les billets et les a passé à une certaine Lize. Une dealeuse. Il faudra aller chercher les tickets dans un four au nord de la ville. J'ai l'endroit précis et tout ce qu'il faudra dire pour avoir les tickets. Et le montant en cash dans cette enveloppe. », il leva sa main gauche où se trouvait effectivement une enveloppe marron. « Mais j'aimerais ne pas y aller. Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille dans ce four que je n'ai pas envie de croiser. J'ai dit à mon pote qu'il y aurait deux personnes », exposa-t-il.

Personne ne posa de question à propos de cette personne que l'italien ne voulait pas croiser. En revanche tout le monde tout le monde se regarda dans le blanc des yeux, attendant que quelqu'un se désigne. Manifestement personne n'en avait envie. Ryuugo, avec sa blessure tout juste refermé n'était pas plus enthousiaste. En Italie, les fours étaient tous gérés par la Mafia. Et il n'y avait pas de petite mafia. Le rosé n'avait pas spécialement envie que lui le grand japonais à la peau bronzée et aux court cheveux rose soit connu de la Mafia. N'importe laquelle.

Bien qu'il adorait l'air de mafioso que lui donnait son feu costume blanc (repose en paix), la vraie Mafia il n'avait pas envie de la croiser en vraie.

L'idéal serai que Paolo et Rushe y aille, avec leurs traits typiquement européens iels seraient moins facile à retrouver si jamais la Mafia décidait qu'elle avait un problème avec eux.

Mais iels ne semblaient pas avoir plus envie qu'elleux d'y aller.

Le silence se prolongeait et devenait de plus en plus gênant.

Demonio en avait baissé la tête de culpabilité.

Ryuugo se dit finalement qu'il allait peut-être y allez. Mieux vaut ça que de forcer ces amis.

« J'irai. Avec Fudo. », déclara Kido.

Le silence se fit abasourdit.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Haruna.

« Je suis d'accord ! », cria Fudo sous sa douche.

Demonio sourit.

« Merci beaucoup. », dit-il en faisant une courbette à la japonaise à l'intention de Kido.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! », rétorqua la sœur de Kido en se levant.

« Il peut prendre sa décision tout seul je crois. », dit Rushe en roulant les yeux.

« Ça t'arrange bien de ne pas y aller surtout. », lui dit la japonaise avec acidité.

L'italienne leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'irai à ta place. », continua Haruna en regardant son frère.

« Si tu voulais y aller, il fallait te proposer avant. », répondit Kido d'un ton neutre.

Kido venait encore de parler. Ryuugo était bien trop surpris pour prendre parti.

Visiblement ça déstabilisa aussi sa sœur qui le regarda avec effarement.

« Kido ne changera pas d'avis, tu le connais Haruna. », ajouta Shuuya.

La jeune femme du le reconnaître car elle se rassit en serrant les poings.

Soudain Fudo sortit de la douche.

« Ouah qu'est-ce que vous puez ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne reçu que des regards noirs en réponse.

Kido se leva et entra alors dans la minuscule douche vêtements sous le bras.

Personne ne trouva à lui redire. Il était le seul à avoir sortit de quoi se changer.

« Après Kido c'est mon tour. », annonça Ryuugo puisque pour l'instant aucun ordre n'avait été établit.

Ses camarades acceptèrent et il se redressa pour attraper son sac et sortir quelques vêtements.

Il écouta vaguement les autres se faire un ordre de passage. Il retint juste que Paolo passait après lui et que Rushe était la dernière.

« Il y a autre chose dont je voulais parler. », dit plus tard Haruna. « Il nous faut absolument des armes, des armes à feu. »

« C'est vrai, on aurait dû en prendre dès le départ. », répondit Paolo d'une voix anxieuse. « On a été stupide. On était sensé en trouver dans un village à deux cent kilomètres de Grosseto mais maintenant c'est mort. »

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… », dit Shuuya les yeux fixant le sol.

Iels se tournèrent vers lui. Que voulait-il dire ?

« Ça risque de devenir un fardeau plus qu'une aide, des armes. »

Le blond leva les yeux.

« On risque de se faire prendre avec, c'est pas le trucs le plus facile à cacher. On est pas dans un film. Et puis il faut encore qu'on sache s'en servir. », exposa-t-il.

Demonio approuva.

« C'est vrai. Il faut de l'entraînement pour bien savoir utiliser un gun. Moi je sais tirer parce que j'ai vécu dans des coins craignos mais vous… »

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. On ne va pas se défendre à coup de Tornade de feu ! », rétorqua Haruna. « Et puis un pistolet sert au moins à intimider. »

« En fait on pourrait. », dit alors Rushe.

« Hein ? »

« Se défendre avec des supers techniques. On en a vu l'efficacité dans… la forêt. Et personne ne viendra nous confisquer un ballon de football. », expliqua l'italienne.

Même s'il répugnait l'idée d'utiliser ses supers techniques dans cette situation Ryuugo du avouer être d'accord avec la blonde. Et il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver avec une arme à feu dans les mains. Le rosé était impulsif, il le savait. Il partait au quart de tour. Avec ce genre d'arme, il avait peur de faire une connerie.

Et de tuer quelqu'un. La simple idée le terrifiait.

Pour autant le visage d'Haruna se ferma.

« Moi je n'ai pas de super-technique. »

C'était vrai se rendit compte Ryuugo. Tout le monde ici avait au moins une super-technique de tir. Bien que Fudo et Kido n'ai pas l'habitude d'en utiliser en solo. Et qu'il n'avait aucune réelle idée de si Rushe avait une super-technique de tir. Mais puisque elle avait proposé l'idée et vu son tempérament Ryuugo pouvait parier son feu costume blanc qu'elle en avait au moins une.

« De toute façon on ne peut pas se défendre partout avec un ballon, dans certains cas ça risque même d'être un désavantage. », ajouta Fudo les bras croisés derrière la tête. « Genre si on est dans un bâtiment ou qu'on se fait encore suivre par un voiture. Contre une ça va mais s'il y en a plusieurs on va pas s'abandonner les uns les autres. »

C'est vrai qu'après son tir Shuuya avait atterri sur la route.

« Du coup le mieux serai d'avoir les deux. », continua Demonio.

« Ouais, je pense. Mais il nous faudra un moyen de ne pas se faire prendre avec les armes à feu. », répondit Rushe.

« Bah un holster, un double fond dans les sacs, les chaussures, dans la mousse des sacs de couchage, dans le slip, de le cul ! Y'a pleins de moyens de cacher une arme ! », s'amusa l'italien aux dreads.

« Et t'as une idée d'où on va se les procurer ? Puisque ton premier plan ne fonctionne plus… », demanda Haruna avec intérêt.

« Florence. »

Florence ?

Okay, c'était la ville dans laquelle iels allaient avec le train mais... C'était pas précis une métropole entière comme lieu d'achat discret d'armes.

Okay Florence était un peu en guerre civile en ce moment mais c'est pas pour ça qu'iels allaient trouver un dilos de guns à chaque coins de rue.

« T'as plus précis ? », demanda Haruna, septique.

« Pas vraiment, mais Lize celle qui nous passe les tickets de train pourra nous donner des lieux. », fit avec légèreté Demonio en haussant les épaules.

« Puis même sans ça. On sera à Florence. Avec un peu de nez il presque possible de trouver un vendeur à n'importe quel coin de rue. », ajouta Fudo avec un sourire en coin.

Ah.

Bon.

D'accord.

Kido sortit de la douche. Ryuugo y rentra.

xxx

« La culpabilité fit partie des quelques lanternes qui éclairent ma route. »

xxx


End file.
